Lucky Suki
by Han dj
Summary: It’s hard to be poor, to owe someone gratitude…but sometimes it has its advantage. SHIZNAT Yes my dear readers, another Shiznat story from me and that’s because I’m bored updating my previous stories so I’ll try my luck on another Shiznat that has nothin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wanted to own Mai HiME, the lack of money hinders it and even if I have the money to own the series…Sunrise has beaten me to it!

Summary: It's hard to be poor, to owe someone gratitude…but sometimes it has its advantage. SHIZNAT (Yes my dear readers, another Shiznat story from me and that's because I'm bored updating my previous stories so I'll try my luck on another Shiznat that has nothing to do with any of my previous ones.)

Rated M and you know why. Shoujo-ai pairing (So not a fan of Sapphic-themed story? Get out and don't read my stories as I won't be writing any hetero story!). Alternate Universe. Unedited.

**Lucky Suki One**

I was born 'on' a broken gurney at the middle of the street. My mother was stupid to kick hard on the ambulance's door while she was in labor and that caused the door to open. The driver got sidetracked by the sudden ruckus inside the ambulance and his attention to the road faltered while he was going 130 kph, not because you're driving an ambulance means that every driver and trucks on the road will stop or swerve to not hit you…not when it was the ambulance that hits them.

So there…the ambulance toppled to its side releasing the gurney with my mother strapped on it, her belly enlarged with me inside and trying to get out to the middle of the street, the friction breaking the said equipment and in one ear piercing howl…I was born.

And my mother died of blood loss

The two paramedics, the ambulance driver and the doctor in-charge all died from the accident. They arrived at the hospital DOA

I was left alone for the first time.

XXX

From the hospital I was then taken from one orphanage to another, from one foster home to another and they all saw me as a menace…no an omen. They all say that I'm the bearer of bad luck. My first foster family lost their only income generating store after adopting 2 year old me; they took me to an orphanage near them. At 6, I was adopted again, stayed in that second foster home for 6 days until my adopting father met an accident and lose one limb, they once again brought me to another orphanage. The third foster family adopted me at age 9 and their house burned the night I arrived at their house.

So after the third adoption, they brought me back to the orphanage and then they got the impression of me having a string of bad luck hanging on my back…well after tracing my history, I already knew that no one will want me.

So I run away from the orphanage and lived on my own, on the street and became a hustler, a thief and soon a gambler.

What a stupid thing to do…gamble when you don't even have any money. So here I am, hungry, sleepless and I owe Takeda a great amount of money.

XXX

"So what do you want me for?" The blue haired street smart woman asked the man behind the pristine desk

Takeda Masashi looked at the green orbs of the woman in front of him, "You owe me how much?" he asked smiling. He then rested his back on his chair and crossed his leg on the ankle

"A lot…"

"I want to hear you say the exact amount Natsuki." The raven haired man said

"Three hundred thousand." Natsuki grumbled but Takeda smiled after hearing it

The business man shook his head, "I really have no idea why I keep on playing games with you Natsuki when I know that you have no money." Takeda said. He stopped when his assistant, Yuuichi Tate whispered something in his ears. He smiled and looked at the scowling, dirty woman again, "Oh yeah…you have an infinite strings of bad luck that's why I keep on playing with you." He said and then the two men started laughing

There was no response despite the two men know that the woman in front of them could actually hurt them. She was on their turf anyways and there's nothing the greasy woman could do about it.

"So what? You want to get me on your bed and fuck me so I can pay?" Natsuki asked sternly

Takeda's eyes grew wide and then he burst out laughing, "And what? Bring your bad luck on me and my company? You got to be fucking kidding me Kuga!" he said then laughed out loud once again, he was clutching his side from laughing hard

"Then why am I here?" Natsuki asked

Natsuki waited for the two to calm down, she was getting frustrated and she wanted to strangle the two to death, but her evil thought was interrupted when her nose detected the smell of food. She turned her head to the now opened door and her mouth watered at the sight of food

"Okay…Kuga, I know you're hungry so I sent food here, so help yourself." Takeda said making a gesture to his butler to leave the food cart at the center, beside the standing woman.

Natsuki doesn't need to be told twice so she helped herself with the food. She attacked the food with vengeance, stuffing her mouth with the foods until she can't chew it anymore; she grabbed the glass of water when she felt a choke coming.

"Easy Natsuki, the food will not go anywhere!" Takeda said

Silence

After swallowing the now churned food, she wiped her mouth with her arm and looked at Takeda, "So why are you nice to me when I owe you that much money?" she asked

Takeda and Tate grinned evilly at her

"Simple Kuga," it was Tate who was given the job to explain, "Takeda-san here is collecting your debt."

The greasy woman scowled, "And you know that I don't have the money yet? The banks and houses are tight recently so I don't have any money to pay you and you know…gambling doesn't give me money…"

Tate shook his head, "We are not talking about money here Kuga, besides, there's no money that got out from Takeda-san's pocket, you owe him and he is collecting."

Kuga stopped eating, "If you don't want to fuck me, then what will you collect?"

Takeda and Tate grinned

XXX

The wide door to the office opened revealing a chestnut haired woman elegantly wearing a white and purple Yukata. She strode inside the office with grace borne from years of practice. Her crimson orbs were smiling as they focused on the man behind the desk.

"Oniichan." She called and bowed her head to the man sitting on the presidential chair, "Aoi-chan told me that you wanted to see me?"

The handsome man looked up and returned his sister's smile, "Yes." He replied and motioned for his second sister to sit at the chair in front of him, "I did asked Aoi-chan to tell you to come here."

The beautiful woman sat at the said chair and her smile widened, "And what does my nii-chan wants from poor old me?"

"Shizuru!"

"Ara…my brother is kind' a stiffed lately and I am quite nervous as to why he'll suddenly want me here in his office."

Silence as the two siblings gazed at each other's eyes

Reito rested his back on his chair. Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru Fujino and Mikoto Minagi are all siblings; they have one mother but three different fathers though. Reito was 7 when his father Rad Kanzaki died; his mother married a businessman, Shinichi Fujino begetting Shizuru. When the princess was around 5, Mr. Fujino met an accident that cost his life and a year after, Ayame married again to Takuya Minagi and begets Mikoto. Last year, Takuya Minagi died of heart attack while he was still under a very naked 'young woman' who the siblings suspected was Mikoto's father's mistress.

"Okay…" the raven haired man nodded, "I'll be straight Ru-chan, I need you to be my escort next month for my competition." He said flatly

Shizuru smiled, "You mean that 'gambling' competition?" she asked

Reito smiled and nodded his head, "You know how this is important to me." He said, "Besides, if luck is on our side and I get to the finals, I not only will have the chance to win money, but I'll have the chance to beat that good for nothing Takeda, and then I'll…"

"…strip him off of all his money until he come crying on my feet!" Shizuru finished for her brother

"Ru-chan?" Reito glared at his sister

"Why don't you just hire someone to kill him or frame him up?" Shizuru asked

"Because my sister…where's the fun in that? Besides, that's too unmanly to do." Reito reasoned

Silence

The chestnut haired woman smiled and nodded, "But why me? Can't you take Fumi-nee-chan with you? Besides she's your girlfriend!" Shizuru said

Reito sighed, "She hates gambling and she doesn't want to see me gamble. It's not nice to play when someone's sulking beside you."

Shizuru nodded, "You got a point." She eyed her brother, "Alright I'll be your escort then."

Reito stood up and suddenly pulled the woman to him and hugged her, "Ookini Shizuru!" he said

Shizuru pushed him away and looked at her brother knowingly, "Aoi-chan is getting married with Chie-chan you know that right?" Shizuru asked and her brother nodded in agreement, "Then you know that I need another personal servant…"

Reito smiled, "I'll take care of it!"

"And that she'll be tagging along wherever I go?" the crimson orb princess asked with a grin

Reito's eyes widened, "Even to the event?" he paled when Shizuru nodded

Silence

"Okay…I'll just have to get someone with a good background plus someone who will not bring me any bad luck!" he said

Shizuru smiled, "Is that all nii-chan?" she asked and Reito nodded then motioned for her that she could leave. The woman bowed her head once again before leaving the office, leaving a now problematic Reito Kanzaki.

XXX

"Why the hell are you here Kuga? Didn't I tell you that I don't give freebies?" The red headed hair cutter yelled at the blue haired woman who entered her shop

Natsuki grinned and waved a wad of bills in front of the other woman's face, "Who said I'm here for freebies Nao?"

The red head smiled and her head followed the smell of money, "Where the hell did you get that?"

They both looked at each other's green eyes, "I got a job."

Nao's brow rose up, "Really?" she asked in a disbelieving tone

"Yeah…and that's thanks to my bad luck!" She said happily

"Oh…and the bad luck becomes a good luck because?" Nao asked

"They're paying me for that bad luck! So that's good luck!" she said then sitting on one of Nao's dirty barber's chair

"Hey! Don't sit there you'll be leaving a bad luck mark there!"

"OI!" Natsuki shouted, "I told you I am paid for that!" Natsuki said indignantly then rested her back on the chair, "So you have to make me look like a woman!"

Nao's eyes widened, "I might worship money Kuga, but there is no way I could make a woman out of you!" Nao said grinning

Natsuki threw a brush on Nao when the meaning behind the jabbed dawned on her, "Oi! I have no intention of having sex with you!" Natsuki said and frowned when Nao laughed at her. "Are you going to make me look like a decent woman or should I go to another parlor for…"

"It'll cost you!" Nao said

Natsuki grinned, "I told you I'm paid to be the 'bad luck girl' and I can afford it!"

Nao smiled, "Okay…" she said stepping closer to the blue haired woman and taking the wad of money in her hands, "So we'll start by giving you a bath…your highness!" Nao said before putting the money inside her bra and pulling Natsuki off her dirty barber's chair…well the only barber's chair in the shop anyways.

The red head brought Natsuki to the second floor where her room was located and pushed the woman inside her small bathroom-restroom, "What kind of job wants bad luck anyways?" Nao asked

Natsuki smiled, "Well…you need tons of bad luck when you want your opponent to lose right?"

Nao looked at Natsuki and when the meaning crossed her mind, she smiled, "Well…what a scrupulous master you have then!" the red head said

Natsuki grinned, "Birds of the same feather flocks together I bet!"

Nao laughed softly, "Okay! You will tell me all about it or I will not be pulled in the middle of this!"

Natsuki frowned, "Who says about pulling you into this?"

The red head grinned, "Me." She said before pushing the woman under the cold shower and shutting the door, "MAKE SURE TO CLEAN UP WELL NATSUKI!"

"NAO!"

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so happy that there are many of you who liked this story of mine, I'm not going to answer any of the reviews as I don't want to give you hints to what will happen. If you have read most of my stories, I'm the kind of author who always likes to put a twist on my stories and yet still preserve the shoujo-ai content. Hehehehe.

I was actually meaning to put Romance/Comedy in this story but there's no Comedy at the genre lists (I was thinking that the term humor means to make fun of something that exist in real life, an irony (sarcasm?) of sort in a funny way. Example: Willie Nepomuceno impersonating Ex-President Ferdinand Marcos/Fidel V. Ramos and/or Joseph Ejercito Estrada, or a gag show that impersonates a political or any famous person doing something funny, hilarious or ridiculous things).

I do not own _The God of Gambler_

Unedited

No like girl-girl pairing, then don't read.

**Lucky Suki 2**

"So what was this for?" Natsuki asked looking at the money given to her

"I'm hiring you to do a job for someone." Takeda said smiling. His smile widened when he saw Natsuki nod her head in agreement, "Do you know the man Kanzaki Reito?"

Natsuki looked at Takeda as if he had grown another head _the hell? Who wouldn't know of Kanzaki Reito? If Ko Chun is China's __**God of Gambler**__, Kanzaki Reito is Japan's __**God of Gambler**__ and he dare asked me if I knew him?_

"So from the look you have, you do know him?" Takeda asked grinning. Natsuki nodded her head, "Tate…"

The blond haired man cleared his throat, "Kanzaki Reito as you know is Japan's version of the Chinese gambling legend Ko Chun, but before he became what he is now, that Reito Kanzaki is Masashi-san's friend, they got into the gambling world together."

Natsuki smiled, "Let me guess…Kanzaki-san did conquer the gambling world and Takeda-san didn't so he now wanted to bring Kanzaki-san bad luck so he could take the fame of the one who has beaten the Gambling Lord in his own game?" Natsuki said now grinning

The two men's smile dropped, "No…you thought wrong Kuga." Takeda said, "He cheated his way to fame, he took something from me and I'm just getting what's mine back."

"And what did he take from you?" Natsuki asked

Silence

"It's none of your business…do you want money or not Kuga?" Takeda asked

Natsuki frowned, "Of course I want money!"

"Okay." Tate interrupted, "Here's what you have to do, Kanzaki Reito advertised that he needed an assistant, a personal assistant and you will have to apply as one, and you have to make sure that you'll get the job so that money is for you to clean yourself up and buy yourself the needed clothing for this event." Tate said plainly

"WHAT?!" _I…apply as Kanzaki-san's assistant?_

(Natsuki's Flashback)

_It was a cold winter night, no banks to rob, no house to get into, rob, eat and get warm. It was the season Natsuki hated the most…it reminds her of the coming Christmas season, and her own life. She must be the only woman in the world who has not celebrated Christmas at all. Natsuki was curled at one corner, beside a burning trash can. She was so cold and her worn out clothes, thinned by time and use was not enough to give her heat, so despite the putrid smell of burning plastics, decomposing trashes and the like, here she was trying to imbibed all the heat her frail body could._

_It was on that moment that some man approached her despite the smell, "Hello there…" the man greeted and Natsuki looked up to see the most handsome face she had ever seen_

"_Hello…" the blue haired woman replied, her jaws clicking together as the cold sipped in to her bones_

_The handsome man smiled at her, "My sister saw you here and was about to come here to give you something, but you know, as a brother I would hate her to come by here alone, unprotected so I came here in her stead." He said calmly and Natsuki nodded._

_The man smiled and put out a purple scarf from his pant pocket, handed it Natsuki and then her removed his black, leather jacket and handed that to Natsuki as well, "That's…a lot…" Natsuki whispered_

"_My sister just wanted to hand you this scarf of hers but seeing you close, I think that you'll be needing this jacket more than I do." He said and smiled, "I would have invited you inside to eat but you know…"_

"_Greasy people are not allowed inside." Natsuki finished for him, "It's okay, I'm used to it." She added_

"_Sorry about that." He then handed Natsuki a bundle of money, "I know this isn't much, but you could get yourself something to eat."_

_Natsuki just looked up at the handsome man then at the money in his hand that was being given to her, "You're giving me money just like that?" she asked_

_The man nodded his head, "I just won a bit of money, so I'm sure it's not a crime to share."_

_Natsuki smiled and reached out to get the money, "So you gamble?"_

"_It's a hobby." The man said, "Just call me Reito. Kanzaki Reito."_

(End Flashback)

_Then from that day forward…I Kuga Natsuki have followed his progress as a gambler, until he became the famous 'Gambler Kami' and now…he wants an assistant and this idiot Takeda is paying her to be next to the man he idolized?_

"So…are you interested?" Takeda said pulling her out of her reverie

Natsuki looked at Takeda, "How the hell am I going to pull this off? Can't you see? I wasn't born with money, grace or intelligence!"

"BAKA!" Takeda yelled, "When a gambler like us looks for assistant, we don't need someone to think for us! You will be his attendant. If he asked you to do something, you do it. If he asked you to kill, then you will kill! If he asked you on his bed, then you will lie on his bed and spread your legs!" Takeda said irritated

Natsuki frowned, _well it's better to lose my virginity to him than to Takeda_ she thought, "So my debt is settled once I got the job?" she asked the fuming Takeda

"Yes! And not only that, I will pay you money as long as you keep his luck out!" Takeda said

"How much are we talking here?" _jeez…I'm going to put bad luck on the only person who has shown me mercy…but what could I do? I need the money, I need to eat, I need to live._

"10,000 yen per month," Tate said "That's as long as you keep your job. If you got yourself kicked out by Kanzaki, then the payment will be added to your debt."

"That's unfair!" Natsuki yelled

"Nothing's fair in this world Kuga. Look," Takeda grinned, "All you have to do is be with him, there's nothing else you need to do. We are not asking you to kill him or poison him; you just have to be near him at all times, especially during the competition. Once I beat him and took from him what was supposed to be mine then you're free. Either you stay with them or live on the street again but this time without any debt in your record."

Silence

"I want it in writing!" Natsuki said

"What?" Tate was the one who burst out, "You don't even know how to read and write!"

"Yeah but my friend knows how and she's the one who tells me that I can't be careless making contracts like this with anyone without any papers to prove it!" Natsuki explained

"What is this friend of yours? A lawyer?" Tate asked

"You know I could just go to Kanzaki and tell him of your plans. I know where he lives and…"

"You ungrateful woman!" Takeda shouted, "Tate! Put that in writing and have her sign it!"

Tate frowned and looked at Takeda, "She doesn't even know how to write her name!"

"I could always put my print on the paper you know!" Natsuki said pouting

Takeda glared at Tate, "Just do it!"

XXX

"Clever Kuga, that's very clever." Nao said while she busies herself trimming Natsuki's unruly hair. Nao was laughing when Natsuki got out of her shower shivering from cold, but aside from that Nao was actually laughing because it's the first time she saw her friend clean, and greaseless. "We'll go through that contract they gave you later after making you look presentable." Nao said holding on to Natsuki's face as she inspect her work, "You clean well Kuga, if I don't know who you really are, I would have no qualms jumping and defiling you." Nao said smiling

"Baka!" Natsuki said then turned the chair around to face Nao, "You took all my money, I need to buy something decent to wear." She said

Nao lifted a finger and waved it in front of Natsuki, "_We_ will go to the nearest mall to buy you something decent to wear. I can't let you do it alone, remember I'm your manager."

"MANAGER?!"

"Tsk tsk," Nao shook her head as she leaned at her wall and crossing a foot on her ankle, "That's no way to talk to your manager Natsuki-chan!" she said in a sing song voice

"You're so not my manager, I'm not an actress…"

"You'll be acting like a decent woman, so you'll be an actress and you will need a manager." Nao said straightening herself up and stepping close to Natsuki, "Do you by the way know what kind of clothing to buy?" Nao asked and her smile becomes a grin when Natsuki's eyes widened when it dawned on her that she has no idea what items to buy, "Do you even have any idea what questions this Kanzaki will asked on your interview?"

Natsuki's eyes widened more that it made Nao snicker, "I…interview? No one told me about interview!"

"Tsk tsk, Natsuki-chan…" Nao leaned an arm on Natsuki's shoulder and the red head looked directly on Natsuki's now frightened look, "You really have no idea about the world of the rich and famous aren't you?" Nao asked grinning widely

"But…"

"But I do…so tell me Natsuki-chan, do you really want to undergo all of this shit alone? Or would you rather have me as your manager and guide you through it?" Nao asked looking like the cat that actually got the canary…tons of it in fact

"You…" Natsuki's fearful eyes looked at Nao, "You will really help me?"

Nao took off her arms from Natsuki's shoulder and stood with hands akimbo, "If the price is right Kuga, I will."

Natsuki sighed in defeat, "What kind of a friend are you?"

Nao smiled sweetly, "Well as you've said, birds of the same feathers flocked together ne?"

Silence

"How much?"

"50-50, I'll make sure you get the job!" Nao said

"50-50?! That's extortion!" Natsuki shouted

Nao frowned, "Okay 60-40!"

The blue haired huffed, "That's still too much Nao!"

"Hey! If you got the job, you'll be staying in a very big mansion, eat the food of the gods, drink their wine, sleep in a soft bed and bathe in warm water. How about me? I'll help you out and after that? Where will I be? I'll still be here in this damp!" Nao said in her most serious voice

Silence

"Okay…I'll go with the 50-50." Natsuki said, "But you will have to make sure that I get the job and you will be there when I call you for something!" Natsuki said

Nao smiled, "Of course, you can count on me. I could even visit you at the mansion everyday if you want…"

Natsuki stood up and shook her head, "You're my manager not my mother."

"Aww…" Nao said stepping closer to the blue haired woman, "Okay, I'll meet you at the mall in 30 minutes…"

Nao was about to pass by Natsuki and disappear when her wrist was held by Natsuki, "You are not going anywhere with my money without me Nao. I might not have any formal education but you can't fool me with those disappearing acts of yours."

The red head's shoulder slumps, "Okay…we have to go now." The red head started moving

"Wait…how about the contract? You said you'll explain it to me?" Natsuki asked

"While eating! I deserve a good food after losing all those energy making you look like human!"

"OI!"

"Come on Kuga!" Nao then walked fast pulling the blue haired woman with her

"Hey!"

XXX

"You mean Ani-ue will get you a new girl-Friday?" the smaller, younger, spiked raven haired woman asked enthusiastically, "Ani-ue is cool!" she added

"Mikoto-chan!" Shizuru smiled at her youngest sibling, "Nii-chan will just be facilitating the recruitment process, but I'll still be the one to choose who amongst the one he recruited." The chestnut haired woman explained

Mikoto pouted then nodded, "How come you got to have an assistant while I don't?" Mikoto asked

Shizuru laughed softly, covering her lips with the edge of her Kimono's sleeve, "I don't think Mikoto-chan needs an assistant at all. Isn't Mai-san with you all the time? She's like your assistant already! She's the one who gives you bath, she makes your own food, she even puts you to sleep!"

Mikoto grinned, "But Mai is not my girl Friday! She is my Mai!" Mikoto chimed

Shizuru just nodded and then the two were overtaken by silence

"Aoi-chan will be marrying soon and I need someone to accompany me Mikoto-chan, you know how lonely it is to be alone, to have no one to talk to when you wanted to talk, to have no one to cry on when you feel like crying." Shizuru said absent mindedly

Mikoto looked at Shizuru, "Nee-chan, I really have no idea how that feels, Mai has been with me since we were young but if Aoi-chan leaving your side to marry Chie-chan will make you feel lonely, then I will also help you find the right girl so that we all can be happy!" Mikoto said looking at her sad sister, "'kaasan should be here, she should be the one to help you recruit the right woman!"

Shizuru looked at Mikoto with a frown, "I'd rather have nii-chan call the shots than have mother come here." She said wincing, "I remember the first girl she actually got for me…"

Mikoto laughed, "Oh that green haired woman who would jump on the opportunity to share your bed?" Mikoto laughed again, "She's psychotic!"

"I was glad Haruka-chan was there to beat some sense into mother's head and have that girl out of my back for good!" Shizuru said recalling the event

"But she kept on stalking you!" Mikoto said grinning

"Hai." Shizuru sighed, "I'm glad Aoi-chan is a decent woman and she never tried anything like that at all." She added

"That's because I have Aoi-chan in the palm of my hand!" The intruding voice said which caught the attention of the two discussing siblings

"Chie-chan!" Mikoto called out and jumped into the taller woman's arm

"Ara…if Aoi-chan saw you carrying my sister that way, you might not expect her on your wedding day!" Shizuru teased her friend

Chie smiled and put down the smaller woman, "I believe Aoi will not be able to join us…well maybe after an hour rest, she could finally get the strength to stand and walk to join us." Chie said grinning

"Ara, Chie-chan is really giving my assistant a work out!" Shizuru said motioning for Chie to sit on a vacant chair

Mikoto was frowning, "So what kind of work out do you give Aoi-chan?" she asked causing the two older women to laugh

"It's a very good work out and fun too!" Chie said

"Chie don't give my sister any idea!" Shizuru faked disgust

"Hm…" Mikoto was in a deep thinking mode, "Chie-chan should teach me that kind of work out! I think Mai is spending too much time in the kitchen so I have to give her a work out too! And a fun work out at that!" Mikoto made a victory sign in the air

"Oh I'll love to teach you…"

"Chie!" Shizuru slapped the taller woman's arm

"Aw!" Chie said while stroking the now aching part of her arm that was hit by the chestnut haired woman, "Come on Ru-chan, what's the harm in teaching Mikoto, she's old enough to do it and I'm sure Mai-san will love it!"

"You're incorrigible Chie-chan!" Shizuru said while shaking her head

"You need to get a life outside this mansion Ru-chan, you need to have some fun!" Chie said looking at her friend, "By the way, why are there so many gorgeous woman at your brother's office?"

Mikoto looked at Chie, "There are?" she asked with eyes wide with enthusiasm

"Oi, Mai doesn't like to see you fawning over other women. That puppy dog look is for her and her only!" Chie said tussling the smaller woman's hair

"I'm not making any puppy dog look!" Mikoto said pouting

"Mikoto-chan, will you look at the women being recruited by nii-chan for me?" Shizuru asked

Mikoto looked at the two sullenly, "You have a secret again and you don't want me in it aren't you?" she asked, her pout increasing in intensity

"Well…do you like to hear Chie and Aoi's wedding plans and the long talk about their honey…" Shizuru hasn't finished her sentence when Mikoto hurriedly run out of the room. The crimson eyed woman looked at Chie and shook her head, "Sometimes I got this idea that Mikoto is afraid of wedding ceremonies." She added

Chie grinned, "Perhaps Mai-san was pressuring her about their own wedding."

"Ara! I can't allow Mikoto to get married while I'm still single!" Shizuru said smiling

"Poor Mikoto…then that means she'll never be able to marry Mai-san at all."

"Chie-chan!" Shizuru said indignantly

Silence

"So you need another girl-Friday ha?" Chie asked and Shizuru nodded, "Did you call Haruka-chan to help you decide who to get?"

"No." Shizuru sighed, "I actually want to do this on my own."

"Then why asked your brother do the recruit for you?" Chie asked

"Who amongst the two us have the best reputation in the business world?" Shizuru asked

Chie grinned and looked at Shizuru, "You."

"Chie!"

"Honestly! If you rephrased your question with: Who amongst us have the best reputation in gambling, then I'll definitely answer 'him'." The taller woman said

"Nii-chan is good with business, he has taken over his father's business and the company has progress since then." Shizuru said defending her brother

"Ah…I think it was Himeno-san and her genius cousin Alyssa who made his business go global. Your brother was just there for the ride!"

Silence

"Then my brother chose the right woman for her! He has the eye and he could choose a good girl Friday for me." Shizuru frowned, "Well he'll just be doing the preliminary thing, and I'll still be responsible for the final one."

"Oh…" Chie looked at the woman in front of her, "So you're here…"

"So that I don't get to see them and prevent bias on my part." Shizuru said

Chie nodded her head, "Very well then, when will the new girl Friday starts?" Chie asked

Shizuru smiled, "Is this coming Monday too soon?"

At Shizuru's answer, Chie grinned "No, this coming Monday is fine." The tall woman started rubbing her hands together, "That means I could already plan a vacation for me and Aoi by next week…"

"Ara…so the honeymoon will come before the wedding?"

"Isn't that the 'in' thing now?" Chie asked

"You're really incorrigible!" Shizuru laughed at her friend's antic, "Make sure Haruka-chan won't learn about it or you're going to get some 'words of wisdom' from her!" Shizuru added

"My lips are sealed!" Chie said making a zipper motion across her close lips

"But mine's not!"

"Shizuru-chan!"

XXX

Reito took a deep breath after the fifteenth applicants walked out of his office "I have no idea that getting an assistant for Ru-chan will be this hard."

The small man by his side snickered, "I tell you Reito, taking care of sisters are much harder than taking care business." He said smiling

Reito returned the smile, "Mashiro is invalid that's why it is hard for you Nagi." He said

"Oi, Mashiro might have lost her ability to walk but she's not invalid." Nagi said sternly

"Okay gomen Nagi-kun." He said in a teasing manner, "I was just trying to compare Mashiro from my Ru-chan and Mikoto-chan." He said, "Those two could do this on their own but they still want me to do it for them." He said shaking his head

Nagi smiled, "That's because we are the older brothers. It's a curse…being the eldest." The white haired man said, "So giving up after the fifteenth?" he asked

"I still got three…but I'll stop after the last." Reito said

"And what will you tell the other two?" Nagi asked

Reito looked at Nagi, "You're not here to watch me suffer Nagi, as my assistant and friend, you are here to help me out. So you have to think of what you'll be saying on the last two."

Nagi slumps his shoulder in defeat, "Ah…I thought being the Gambler Kami's assistant is like assisting a God…but no, how wrong was I?"

Reito snickered, "Sorry Nagi-kun, but you already signed a lifetime contract to be my assistant, that's not going to change no matter how much whining you do." He said and motioned for him to get out and talked to the last two applicants.

Nagi was already at the door when Reito said, "Oh, please do call Miss Kuga Natsuki." He said. He smiled when his assistant nodded his head and walked out of the room

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

Unedited

**Lucky Suki 3**

"Kuga Natsuki?"

One blue haired woman and one red headed one looked at the small man that comes out of the door of the office, the blue haired woman stood up followed by the red headed one.

Nagi smiled and looked at the blue haired woman first. She was tall, if his calculation was right; she stood at around five feet 4 inches, an inch shorter than Fujino Shizuru, Reito Kanzaki's sister and the one looking for a new girl-Friday. A grin crept up his face as he studied the blue haired woman's clothes. She was wearing a business suit, a midnight blue fitting skirt paired with a plain white blouse with large raffles that were situated around her neck and were continuous down to a level below her chest, the raffles serving as the blouse's 'tie' of sort. The white blouse was covered by a midnight blue colored women's suit. Looking down, Nagi's smile widened at the woman's newly shaved, stocking-less legs more pronounced by her dark blue, low heeled sandals that showed a well pedicured nails.

The small, white haired man was not aware of the death glare he was receiving from the blue haired woman as his 'perverted' mind occupied all of his brain (1).

"Have you seen something you like?" It was the red head who spoke and broke the man's thoughts

Nagi looked up and grin, "So I thought Kanzaki has three more applicants to interview…why are there four of you?" He asked

"First of all midget," Nao said grinning

"Don't you dare call me midget!" Nagi growled

"So you'd rather be called pervert than midget?" Nao said making the smaller man boil in anger

Nagi looked at Nao angrily, "If you are Kuga Natsuki I advised that…" he was interrupted by someone grabbing his suit from the back and lifting him up. He was so embarrassed that his face turned red once he faced the one who carried him

"I am Kuga Natsuki." The blue haired woman said, "Can't you tell by the way I wear my clothes?" She asked

Nagi started fidgeting until Natsuki dropped him and he fell on his butt. He stood up and smoothen his suit before facing the blue haired woman again, "No. Are you here to apply for a secretarial work?" he asked with a frown

Natsuki looked at Nao and the two women looked at Natsuki's clothing, "Hey! What's wrong with her wearing this suit? We bought it fair and square!" Nao said glaring at the small guy

"Besides I am applying as the Gambler Kami's assistant, so I should look presentable!" Natsuki said with her head raised up high. She scowled when the little man started chuckling, "Why the hell are you laughing?" Natsuki asked

Nagi shook his head, "My Name is Nagi…"he raised his palms against the two women, "…don't ask about my surname because I'm not telling you." He smiled, "I am Kanzaki Reito's assistant, so if you're applying for that job I'm sad to say but that job is already taken." He grinned, "But I could use an assistant…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nao was the one who interrupted the little man, she took a piece of paper and shoved it in front of Nagi's face, "And what the hell is this add for?" she asked angrily

The white haired man put on a very small, round glass on his eyes and read it, "Oh that…" he said and shrugged, "That would be explained by Kanzaki-san's." He said then looked at Natsuki, "So? Are you applying for that…"

He stopped talking when he was angrily shoved to the side by the blue haired woman, "I'm going in!"

Natsuki with Nao started walking towards the closed door when Nagi shouted, "Hey! Only Kuga is allowed to enter!"

Nao stopped and turned around, "I am Kuga's manager! And that Kanzaki will have to answer to me. I have to make sure that he is not going to double cross my talent!" Nao said huffing before turning around and following Natsuki who stopped advancing to wait for her

"WHAT?!" Nagi

Nao smiled at Natsuki and winked. The blue haired woman leaned side ward and whispered, "You're the man Nao!" she said elbowing the red headed woman

"Ha! I'm not going to let a midget like that boss around my talent!" Nao said stroking her nose with a thumb, "Not under my watch." She added

Natsuki grinned, "I guess you earned your share very well then!"

Silence

Nao stopped Natsuki when the blue haired woman hold on to the door's knob, "You know that the 50 percent includes the one the Kanzaki will be paying you right?" the red head asked grinning

"WHAT?!" That was Natsuki now

"Okay…calm down, we don't want to scare Kanzaki off, remember…no Kanzaki job…no money!"

Natsuki growled but did not say anything as Nao pushed the door open.

XXX

"So what's the news?" Shizuru asked the younger woman who just got inside the library

"Lots of women, but Mai is still the fairest!" Mikoto said grinning

"Really? So who are you? Mikoto the Prince Charming?" Chie teased the smaller raven haired woman

"No. I'm snow white!" Mikoto said returning the tease, "But there were these two women who keep on fighting while waiting. They're funny and…" Mikoto looked at Shizuru, "The one with blue hair looks cute!" Mikoto rolled her eyes upward as if she was thinking, "Well if she wasn't wearing that old style clothes, she'll probably pass your taste nee-chan!"

Shizuru and Chie looked at each other

"So you think that blue haired woman is your sister's type?" Chie asked

Mikoto frowned, "How many times have we heard Shizuru nee-chan talking about that greasy woman anyways?" the smaller woman asked, "And all Shizuru nee-chan could remember was her blue hair!"

"Is she wearing your sister's scarf?" Chie asked

"No…and she's clean and greaseless!" Mikoto chimed, "Oh…yeah that, so that woman is not my nee-chan's type!"

Shizuru looked at Mikoto, "Ara…how can Mikoto-chan tell that?"

Mikoto grinned at the chestnut haired woman, "Because she's clean and greaseless!"

The Fujino heiress frowned at her little sister, "So you're saying that I only go for the dirty, greasy type of woman?"

Mikoto looked at Chie

"Come to think of it…that could be the reason that no matter who you date, you always find fault in them! You never liked any of them despite their status and wealth!" Chie grinned, "You're a sucker of dirty, greasy woman!" at that, Mikoto and Chie started laughing at Shizuru's expense

"Enough!" Shizuru stood up and hit the table hard

"Oh…touché!" Chie teased

Shizuru glared at her friend and then at her sister, "I'm going to look at those women myself!" she said before marching out of the library

"Oi wait Shizuru, we're coming!" Chie shouted and followed her friend. She was on the other hand being followed by Mikoto

XXX

Shizuru, Chie and Mikoto stopped in their tracks when they suddenly heard a ruckus at the lobby where the women applicants were waiting. It seemed to them that Shizuru and Mikoto's brother's assistant Nagi is in a very sticky situation. So the three decided to hid themselves while they watch what is going to happen next

"_My Name is Nagi, don't ask about my surname because I'm not telling you. I am Kanzaki Reito's assistant, so if you're applying for that job I'm sad to say but that job is already taken. (pause) But I could use an assistant…"_

"That Nagi brat! Isn't he leering at that blue haired woman?" Chie growled

The youngest of the women elbowed Shizuru, "That nee-chan was the woman I was talking about!" Mikoto whispered

"Ara…" Shizuru smiled at the sight before her. _"What the hell are you talking about? And what the hell is this add for?" _her smile widened at how the two women deal with the small man, "That red head sure is one feisty woman." Shizuru said

"Yeah…I believe Mai-san found a match in her!" Chie said

Mikoto looked at Chie frowning, "Oi! I'm the one matched with Mai!"

Chie looked down at the smaller woman, "Gomen Mikoto…I forgot you're here." She teased

"Chie-chan!" Mikoto whined

"Hush!" Shizuru put a finger across her lips

"_I'm going in!"_

"_Hey! Only Kuga is allowed to enter!"_

"_I am Kuga's manager! And that Kanzaki will have to answer to me. I have to make sure that he is not going to double cross my talent!" _

"Whoa…Manager?" Chie asked

Mikoto frown, "Why does someone who's applying as nee-chan's girl-Friday needs a manager?" the young woman asked

"Beats me!" Chie replied

"Ara…it'll be fun having her…" Shizuru said pointing a finger at the now entering blue haired woman, "…as my girl-Friday ne?"

Chie and Mikoto looked at Shizuru, "You decided already?" Chie asked

"I thought you're not going to be biased nee-chan?"

Shizuru smiled at her two companions, "I wonder how she'll fare with Haruka-chan?" she thought

That idea made Chie grin and Mikoto to shiver

XXX

Kanzaki Reito was silent. He was sitting at his presidential chair behind a well crafted, wooden table and behind him were cabinets full of books. He was eyeing the blue haired girl who was sitting at the chair to his right, and trying to ignore the red headed woman reading the add.

"So…you're 'assistant'," Nao made a quote-unquote motion to the air "…said that the position is already taken, so what's this add for? Are you trying to make fun of us?" Nao asked irritated

Kanzaki smiled at Natsuki then looked at Nao calmly, "Please forgive me if the add seemed to be misleading." He smiled at the red head, "We are indeed in need of an assistant but…"

"Someone has beaten us to it already?" Natsuki interrupted with a sad face

Kanzaki smiled at her, "You know what, you look familiar?" he asked trying to dig up his memories as to where she have seen the woman

"Well yeah I should be…AWWW!" Natsuki's tirade was stopped by Nao stepping on her foot and glaring at her

Natsuki's eyes widened at Nao as if silently asking: What the hell was that for? And Nao returned the wide eyes, her green orbs telling Natsuki: Do you want him to know you're the street bum? Do you even want this job?

At that Natsuki nodded and sighed deeply

"Am I missing something?" Reito asked after noticing the interchange between the two women

"Ah no." Nao said smiling at the handsome man sweetly, "So you said you are still in need of the assistant?" Nao smiled when Kanzaki nodded, "But I sense a 'but' here, so tell us." Nao implored

"Well…I'm not the one looking for an assistant, as you have learned, Nagi, the small man who called you is my assistant and he already signed a lifetime contract about that."

Natsuki and Nao looked at each other with dread

"But my sister Shizuru is looking for one." Kanzaki smiled and cleared his throat, "Actually, my sister is looking for a girl-Friday."

Natsuki frowned, "Girl-Friday? You mean she needs a girl during Fridays only?" she asked causing the handsome man to laugh

"Baka!" Nao interjected, "He meant…" Nao looked at Kanzaki who was looking at her patiently waiting for her explanation, "He…he meant she needs an assistant and that Friday will be her only day off?" Nao said

Kanzaki didn't hid his amusement by this but he tried hard not to laugh out loud, "Close enough…" he said looking with mirth at Nao

Nao grinned and looked at Natsuki, "'told yah! I know that!" she said

Natsuki slumps her shoulder and pouted, "Yeah-yeah…go on laugh at me!" Natsuki said sadly then looked at Reito, "So is the position still open?"

Kanzaki's eyes brightened at the two's funny exchange, "You two have no idea how important the position isn't it?" he smiled, "Well girl-Friday is an idiom that is used to describe an especially faithful female servant. It is also used to describe a girl or woman who is employed in an office to do several different jobs, helping other people and the like."

"Servant?" Nao asked after looking at Kanzaki

"Well by the meaning of the words Girl Friday, yes the position is about being a faithful servant of my sister. She'll be with my sister on all occasion, she'll accompany her anywhere she goes, do whatever she asked her to do and help her out even with the smallest things she needs." Reito explained

Silence

"How many of the applicants have agreed to do this job?" Natsuki asked _I might be a poor woman but being a servant is not what I have in mind when I took this job!_

"You're the 16th applicant and I already reached my limit for interview and explanation so I let Nagi take care of the last two outside." Kanzaki said

"So all the other 15 applicants before me agreed to the situation?" Natsuki asked

Silence

"No." Kanzaki said sighing deeply, "They all thought that I'm the one looking for an assistant and they automatically left once I explained to them what I really need."

Silence

"When can she start?" Nao asked

Natsuki's eyes widened, "NAO!"

Nao glared at Natsuki and then looked at Kanzaki with a smiled, "Can you please excuse us for a moment?" Nao asked

"Sure." Kanzaki said smiling at the two _this interview by far is the strangest yet the most lively one_ he thought, _that blue haired woman really looks familiar…where did I met her?_

XXX

Nao pulled Natsuki at the corner of the room, "What the hell are you thinking?"

The blue haired woman scowled, "Oi, I might be poor and homeless, but I'm not going to be anyone's servant!" Natsuki said angrily

"So what do you want to do with your life? Live in that dumpster forever and run away from the people you owed money to? Don't you like to feel how it is to earn money?" Nao asked the seething blue haired woman

"I could look for a job…"

"Like what? You can't even read and write! You can't be a thief forever because you're not even good at it! You can't gamble with your life because you're a bad luck covered in flesh and hair!" Nao took a deep breath, "This is your only chance to put into good use that strings of bad luck you have so don't waste it!"

"Fuck Nao! Takeda wants me by Kanzaki's side, not by his sister's side!"

Silence

"Okay I get your point but even if Takeda knows, then you cans till have a job if they accept you!" Nao reasoned

"How about my debt? If Takeda knows about me not being with Kanzaki, he'll hunt me to collect my debt and then they will know who I am and kick me out of here!"

Silence again

"Then Takeda shouldn't know." Nao said

"How?" Natsuki

"It's not as if he comes here right? He hates Kanzaki's gut." Nao said and smiled when Natsuki nodded, "So we're on?"

"Yeah…you help me out?"

"Of course, I'm your manager remember?"

The two women walked back to Kanzaki's table and their eyes widened when they saw 'others' with Kanzaki.

"Oh please be seated, don't worry we don't bite." The chestnut haired woman who was standing behind Kanzaki said, motioning for the two women to take a sit

Nao and Natsuki nodded and sat themselves on their respective chairs

"This is my sisters Shizuru," Reito stroked Shizuru's exposed hand, "…and Mikoto." He introduced and pointed a finger on the sitting smaller raven haired woman next to a taller one on a large couch inside the office, "The one next to Mikoto is Harada Chie…"

"Harada Chie? The actress Harada Chie?" Nao asked with wide eyes

"Heh! Guilty!" Chie said raising a hand and scratching her head

"Ahrm…" Reito smiled at the two women, "Harada-san here is my sister Shizuru's friend along with Suzushiro Haruka and Kikukawa Yukino, if you decide to accept the job, you'll be seeing much of them here." He said, "Shizuru is the one looking for a girl-Friday…"

"Yeah! I don't need one because I have Mai with me!" Mikoto interrupted

Reito looked at his youngest sibling, "I hear that Mikoto-chan," he then returned his focus on the two women, "Shizuru's girl-Friday Aoi is getting married with Chie-chan so that position will be vacated hence we devised this plan to get an 'assistant' of sort to my sister."

Nao looked at Chie, "You…you're gay?" she asked

Chie frowned, "Why? Is that a problem?"

"I'm gay too!" Mikoto said, "I love Mai!" she added

That caused Reito to laugh, "What a coincidence that all my sisters are gay ne?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and blushed when she found the crimson eyed woman looking at her _oh my…this woman looks cute when she blush!_ Shizuru thought as she gave Natsuki her most dazzling smile

_Kami-sama…this woman is so beautiful, is it possible for any human to be this stunning as if she was a goddess?_ Natsuki thought as her face reddens more and her heart hammered inside her chest

"So…did you two made a decision?" Reito asked

"Yes." Nao said, "Natsuki will take the job."

Reito, Shizuru, Mikoto and Chie all smiled, "Well, then maybe I could reschedule the other two applicant's interview so that my sister here could have at least a choice as to who…"

"WHAT?!" Nao barked, "You asked us to accept then let us wait for the others decision? What kind of a frank is that?"

"Ara…I see Mai really did have a match right here in front of us!" she said and giggled

_God…why can't I say anything about this, it's like I've been turned into stone after looking into her red eyes…she's like IO…was that the woman with many snakes in her head? Jeez…too bad she'll kill me before I learn the right answer…_ Natsuki thought, not minding the voices around her

"Nii-chan," Shizuru said placing a hand on Reito's shoulder, "I believe you don't need to interview the other two applicants, I already made a choice and I'm taking her." Shizuru said pointing at Natsuki

The declaration deflated Nao, "Good choice Shizuru-sama, Natsuki here is like a work horse, she could do anything she can even lift a car…"

Natsuki's enchanted mind heard what Nao was saying and her eyes widened, "Nao!"

"Ara…what a nice name, Natsuki." She said it like it was a very sweet ice cream cake that melts in her mouth. The voice sent shivers down Natsuki's spine, "When will _my_ Natsuki likes to start?"

The sensual way of Shizuru's question brought another bout of blush on Natsuki's face

"He…I think I'm delaying my vacation with Aoi to see this…" Chie said grinning

Natsuki was still in trance as Shizuru stepped closer to her. She leaned forward to whisper on the blue haired woman's ear, her cheek almost touching with Natsuki's, "Can Natsuki starts…now?" the words were followed by Shizuru licking her own lips, causing the tip of her tongue to touch Natsuki's ear lobe

BLAG

The sound of Natsuki falling off her chair…unconscious

"Ara? Is Natsuki-chan sick?" Shizuru asked in her most innocent voice

"Ru-chan!" Kanzaki called out to warn his sister. He was on his feet at once to help the blue haired woman who was now lying unconscious on his office's floor. Nao was standing and hovering Natsuki in bewilderment. Mikoto and Chie were clutching their sides as they laughed out loud

"KUGA! I can't believe you'll faint on your first day of the job!" Nao yelled

"I didn't know I have that effect on my new girl-Friday?" Shizuru asked no one, but an evil-sexy smirk was pasted on her face

"Ru-chan…if you keep doing this, you will have in your hand the very first dead girl-Friday by blushing!" Reito said chastising her younger sister

-End-

(1) Mind and Brain are two different entities, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the warm reception on this story of mine. I would like to clarify something, I always put the word 'End' every after chapter to signify the end of that certain part. I'll be sure to warn you guys of the final chapter! Thank you again.

Unedited

Lucky Suki 4

"Wow!!!" the red headed 'manager' gasped after entering the room where Natsuki was brought after fainting, "I can't believe that woman will be using this room! This is already the size of my house along with three more neighbors' houses put together!" she exclaimed, her green orbs shining

Aoi smiled at the very enthusiastic woman. She was following Nao as per instruction of Kanzaki Reito. Not that the 'Gambler Kami' does not trust the red head but he just don't want the woman to get lost in her way. "This is Shizuru-ojou-sama's ante-room. Usually her friends that visit her are the one who occupies this room as there's an adjacent door connecting both this room and ojou-sama's room." Aoi explained causing the red headed woman to turn around and returned the smile given to her

"That Natsuki is one lucky bastard!" the irony of her sentence caused her to smirk and shake her head, "It must feel nice to lie on that bed." Nao said pointing on the well made, and soft looking bed where the blue haired woman was lying.

"Yes you are right." Aoi said, "How do you want me to address you?" Aoi asked

Nao smiled after returning her focus on the brown haired woman, "Nao is fine. You're the one Natsuki-chan will be replacing right?"

Aoi nodded, "Yes. I am to get married in two weeks but I am glad Natsuki-chan…"she stopped talking when she realized what she called the blue haired woman, "You think it is alright for me to call her Natsuki-chan?"

Brown eyes widened when the red headed woman started laughing, "It is okay for you to call her Natsuki-chan so long as she is asleep. When she's up, you better drop the 'chan' or suffer the consequence!" Nao said

"Consequence?"

"Yes…I'm not going to say what but I tell you, you wouldn't like it and your fiancée may not recognize…"

She was interrupted by Aoi's palms in front of her face, "Okay-okay-okay, I get what you mean."

Nao snickered and then returned her focus on the sleeping blue haired woman, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can't believe that Natsuki will faint on her first day as Fujino-san's girl Friday." She said shaking her head in disbelief

Aoi snickered, "I myself can't believe that Shizuru-san would do such a thing! Tease anyone to the point of fainting? She's too reserved to act like that!" Aoi said in disbelief herself

Nao smiled, "I guess both our 'bosses' acted quite differently for the first time." The red head said

"You mean Natsuki doesn't faint like that?" Aoi asked with wide eyes

"Faint? She makes anyone who comes at her faint! That woman is our neighborhood's official lady-bouncer!" Nao said

"Really?" Aoi smiled, "And Shizuru-san is always the proper lady! She never teased anyone before ever!" she said in mirth

"And never teased anyone with sexual innuendos…she was too much a 'lady' for that!"

The two women turned their head to see Kanzaki Reito approaching

"Shizuru insisted that this room be given to her new Girl-Friday and that you Aoi shall still be occupying your old room." Reito said smiling to the two women

"Arigato Kanzaki-san…" Aoi said making a bow and was stopped by two strong hands,

"Don't Aoi, you know very well that Shizuru has treated you as her younger sister already, and that sooner you'll be marrying our cousin Harada so you'll be family. There's no need for you to be so formal around me or anyone of us." Reito said

"Wait!" Nao interrupted, "I thought Chie-chan is Shizuru's friend?" she added

"She is. One of her best friends actually, but she is also our first cousin on our mother's side." Reito explained with a smile then looked at Aoi, "Aoi-chan?"

"Thank you." Aoi said, "But I'm supposed to live with Chie after our wed…"

"Heh!" Reito raised his hand and started scratching his head, "Chie asked me if she could camp here after your wedding."

Nao and Reito could see the flustered and wondering face of Aoi

"It seems that Chie-chan was given a job here and wanted to save some money so instead of renting an apartment or living out in a hotel, she surmised that living here will be the best option." Reito explained, "I think she was given the opportunity to direct her own movie?"

Nao's eyes widened, "Chie-san is going to direct her new movie? Who's her leading lady?!" Nao asked enthusiastically

Reito laughed at Nao's expression while Aoi blushed, "I think she'll be partnered with Suguira Midori." Aoi replied

Nao frowned, "That red head woman? She's a drunkard and she's not good for Chie-chan!" the red head added, "She don't even know how to act! All she does is look cute on camera and that's it!!!"

The two other people in the room laughed, "Well don't let Midori-san hear you say that or Kami…this place will turn to hell." Reito said

Nao scoffed and crossed her arms on her chest, "I will say what I want to say. Harada Chie should be partnered with the likes of Nicole Kidman or Sandra Bullock! Not that Suguira Midori!" Nao said insistently causing the other two to laugh harder

"Ahrm!" the occupants of the room turned their heads at the tall raven haired woman who entered the room, "I am very honored that you think that I deserve the likes of Nicole and Sandra, but I think Hollywood hasn't gotten wind of a legend that goes by the name of Harada Chie yet!" Chie said grinning then standing in front of Nao and beside Aoi. "And since you look to me that high, and since you're Natsuki-chan's manager…" Chie grinned, "Why don't I offer you a special thanks by inviting you to our Movie set when it starts next month?"

Nao's eyes widened more, "You…you mean that? You're not just making fun of me?" Nao asked

Chie shook her head no, "I'm pretty sure of it. In fact I'm so impressed by the way you see through Midori-chan's acting, I decided to let you talk to her about it!" Chie said then she looked at Reito whose eyes are now as wide as saucers.

"You…you want me to talk to Suguira about her poor acting?" Nao asked and Chie answered by nodding her head, "I'll do it! I'll do it for free…I just got to tell that woman how lame her acting is!" Nao said enthusiastically

"Just don't let Sagisawa Yohko hear you berate the woman. That's our team's medical officer and you don't want to know what Yohko can do to you if you let Suguira cry." Chie warned

The red head frowned, "Hah! As if she could scare me! If that medical officer is the boyfriend of that Suguira, he must be blind because his girlfriend is not even that gorgeous, a drunkard and a lame actress!" Nao chanted

Chie shook her head, "It seems you know too much about Midori-chan, am I sensing something fishy here?"

Nao's eyes widened, "Of course not!" she said then she started smelling herself, "Hah! I took a bath before coming here…you almost got me there Chie-chan!" Nao said slapping Chie's arm repeatedly

Chie grinned while Aoi and Reito tried hard to hide their laughter, "Yeah…I thought I got you!" _Can't wait for this woman to come face to face with Midori…it seems both has the same eruptive characters_

Then there was silence

Aoi then looked at her fiancée, "I thought you're with Shizuru-san to discuss something?" she asked

Chie shrugged her shoulders, "Haruka arrived with Yukino." Chie shook her head, "News really travels fast around the neighborhood." She explained

"Oh…so you decided to leave Shizuru with her?" Reito asked

Chie looked at Reito, "I'm not going to be there and hear her rant out as if she is a megalomaniac woman trying to take over the world!" Chie said

Reito started laughing, "Okay…I get it, I get it!" he said before turning around, "…then I think I should get to my sister's aid then?"

The tall woman shrugged her shoulders, "Tokiha-san is already there with Mikoto."

"Bless you Tokiha-chan!" Reito blurted out, "I just came in to check on my sister's new aide, as per instruction mind you and since I could breathe now that I know she's well and sleeping, I should leave all of you women to your biddings as I'm to head to Fumi-chan's for dinner…"

Chie grinned, "I assume that you won't be back for today then?"

The handsome man smiled then looked at Nao, "Anyway Yuuki-san?" Nao nodded her head, "Please stay for dinner and the night, I want to talk to you about Natsuki-chan's background and for you to read her contract with us. You're the manager right? She needs to sign the contract to make all of this legal."

Nao's breathe hitched _fuck! Natsuki don't know how to write her own name…they'll discover her this early! I can lie but her illiterateness can't!_ Nao thought

"Is there a problem Yuuki-san?" Reito asked

"No…no problem." Nao said smiling nervously at Reito, "I'll prime her once she wakes up."

"Good." Reito finally turned his back on the ladies and left the room

Aoi tap Nao's back, "I'll go see if Shizuru-san needs something so I'll leave you alone?"

"What? But that's Natsuki's job now…"

"Yes I know but Natsuki is still sleeping and it won't matter if I do this sometimes." Aoi said smiling at the red head

"Oi…shouldn't I be jealous that you still want to aide Shizuru-chan despite you getting married to me and despite Shizuru finding her new girl Friday already?" Chie interrupted

"Chie!" Aoi said in a chastising tone, "If you're joking then it's not funny!"

Chie pouted like a very cute puppy at Aoi

"You don't look cute Chie-chan, you look like a Doberman trying to look like a poodle." Nao said grinning earning a glare from the tall woman

"And I thought I'm bringing Nao san to my movie set…"

"You look adorable Chie-chan! No one can resist that charm!" Nao suddenly said which caused one Aoi to laugh hard in her fiancé's expense

"OKAY!" Chie said a bit loud before turning around and walked out of the room, dragging with her Aoi.

XXX

The blonde haired woman who is as tall as Shizuru was pacing to and fro in front of Shizuru who was sitting at her brother's presidential chair, she stopped and looked at the chestnut haired woman, "What gotten into your head you have to jump and choose a woman without even sensitizing her?!" The blonde woman asked loudly

"Ara…"

"Haruka-chan…you might mean scrutinizing her," the smaller brown haired woman beside the taller one said correcting the blonde one

"Yukino, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to repeat every word I say!" Haruka said irritated to the girl beside her but her eyes were focused on the woman in front

Yukino sighed before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders

"Haruka-chan is too feisty today!" Shizuru said smiling, "It's not as if I don't do such thing before." She even added

"Ah…Shizuru-chan, you don't actually." Yukino answered for Haruka

"See?" Haruka said making a 'told you so' look

The two taller women eyed each other as if they were sizing each other up

"A…can you two stop that staring contest? That's not going to solve any problem." Mai Tokiha who was at the room by Yukino's request said and try to interfere between the two friends

Shizuru looked at the fiery haired woman, "What is the problem? I don't see any if you asked me." The Fujino heiress said

"Shizuru-chan…" Mai

"You don't see any problem? You choose to have a fandom woman to be your girl-Friday…"

"Random Haruka-chan!"

"Yukino!" Haruka glared at the smaller woman beside her who on the other hand looked at Mikoto who was grinning at her, "To continue, you chose a random woman to be your loyal servant without even knowing the woman's back ground! This choosing thing should not be done on a whim! This should be well thought off and well planned!"

"What in my explanation did you not understand? Nii-chan planned it all out, he studied the back ground and all I have to do is choose! So what in those sentences did you not get?"

"EVERYTHING!" Haruka shouted

Silence

"Okay stop…" Mai said calmly, "Perhaps we could discuss this thing civilly and calmly. We are all friends here and shouting at each other is not good." She added

"I'm not the one shouting." Shizuru said calmly before taking her cup of tea and sipped from it

"I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU"RE INFURIATING!!!" Haruka

"Haruka-chan, I think Mai-chan is right when she said we all could discuss this calmly." Yukino said

"Yukino…" Shizuru said after replacing her cup on the table, "There really is nothing to discuss."

Mai and Yukino both looked at the chestnut haired woman

"I already made my choice. Natsuki will work for me whether you like it or not. I'm not going to let anyone of you to boss me around especially on matters that concern me and only me." Shizuru explained

"That's a bit harsh nee-chan!" Mikoto interrupted, "I think I understand Haruka-chan, Mai-chan and Yukino-chan's point, they just wanted to make sure that you got the best aide and that they are only ensuring your safety." The smallest in the room said

Shizuru smiled at her sister, "I know…but nii-chan had already assured of that."

"You choose her already." Mikoto said

"Yes…but aren't all those women already got a background check and this morning's was just to interview them and make sure that they know what they were getting themselves into?" Shizuru cleared

Haruka frowned while Mai and Yukino nodded their heads in understanding

"So the women were screened already before today?"Yukino asked which was answered by a nod. The spiked haired Kikukawa looked at her blonde friend, "So there really is no problem Haruka-chan, it seemed Reito-kun had already screened all the women and that the interview was just the final stage for hiring."

Silence

"I still want to meet that Kuga Natsuki." Haruka frowned, "The surname Kuga also sound family to me." The blonde said now calmly

"Familiar…"

Haruka glared at Yukino who blushed and just looked down at the floor, "So where is this Kuga?"

"At Shizuru's ante-room, sleeping since someone here decided to flirt with the poor woman causing the new 'girl Friday' to faint."

Everyone's eyes focused on the opened door where Chie and Aoi were standing

"She's soundly sleeping at her room Shizuru-sama, we left Nao there with her."

Shizuru smiled at Aoi, "How many times do I have to tell you drop the 'sama' already? You're not my girl Friday anymore and you'll be my cousin-in-law soon."

Aoi blushed and decided to focus her attention at the woman beside her

"And who is this Nao?" Haruka asked

"Would you believe me if I tell you that Nao is actually Natsuki's manager?" Chie said. The two already walked in the office and both sat the couch beside Mikoto

"Manager?" Yukino asked in bewilderment, "So girl Fridays nowadays needs managers already?" she frowned, "Or was that Nao from an agency and she was the one who finds that Natsuki for Shizuru?"

Chie shook her head, "From the way I see the two interact, they might be good friends like us or…"

"Or way more than friends like you and Aoi?" Mai asked

The sudden sentiment caused the chestnut haired woman's face to darken, "And you just left _my_ Natsuki with that woman?" she asked seriously

Everyone eyed each other except Haruka who has no idea what was happening to her chestnut haired friend. The blonde turned around, "I need to talk to this Nao and see that Natsuki woman for myself!"

Shizuru suddenly smile at Haruka's idea, "I think that's the best thing to do, maybe I could lead you to her room?" Shizuru's smile widened when Haruka nodded

"Wait we just got in!" Chie said loudly to the two retreating women

Silence as the two disappeared from their sight

"Do I smell some jealousy there?" Mai asked Chie

"You mean my nee-chan jealous at that Nao because she's closer to Natsuki?" Mikoto asked

Chie and Mai nodded their heads, "And what's with Shizuru calling Natsuki hers?" Chie added

Silence as the five women started thinking scenarios in their heads

"It's the first time I see Shizuru-chan like that…possessive…"Yukino whispered

Mikoto frowned, "I don't think nee-chan will go for that Natsuki!" she said

"Why is that?" Mai

"Because nee-chan has been in love with that greasy, dirty woman for long. We have been going to where we saw her first thinking that she might have the chance to see the greasy woman again!" Mikoto explained, "Perhaps she's just fond of her because like that greasy woman, Natsuki has blue hair too!"

Silence

"And how many humans, especially women have blue hair on earth Mikoto?" Chie asked

"Yeah…" Yukino agreed, "You mean Chie that woman and Natsuki might be one and the same?" she asked, "…and to answer your question, Haruka's aunt's friend has blue hair though she disappeared a long time ago after falling in love with a foreigner, so there are two!"

Chie shook her head, "Okay…two, that's still a very small percentage. On the other topic, yes I got this weird feeling that they are one and the same but we still need to prove it."

"How?" Mai asked

Chie grinned and looked at Aoi, "I invited Nao to my film set next month and I'm sure I've gotten her trust, plus Aoi here had befriended her already so it would be easier for us to dig up something about Natsuki." She offered

"Oi! We're not yet married and you're already using me on things like this?" Aoi said indignantly

The tall raven haired woman hugged her fiancée, "Aoi-chan, out of the two of us who do you think will Nao regards as her equal? To whom do you think she will open up more?"

Aoi frowned, "I still feel used…"

"I just bought the dil…hmfff…" Chie's tirade was halted by Aoi's hand over her mouth

"Chie!" the brunette shouted

Yukino and Mai who got what Chie was about to say blushed

"Oi…why are you blushing Mai? Yukino?" Mikoto asked

Mai looked at Mikoto, "Don't ask!"

"Mai!!!" Mikoto whined

"Ask and you shall have no ramen!"

"Hah! I'm sure Mikoto will choose to have that dil…"

"HARADA!!!" Aoi jumped over Chie who once again puts her hand over Chie's mouth

"WHAT'S A DIL?!!!" Mikoto yelled

"Mikoto!" Mai pulled the younger woman to her, "It's time for your bath!" Mai said

"But Mai I just took a bath this morning…"

"And it's already late in the afternoon." Mai said walking out of the office dragging the young Minagi along

"Oh…that's a nice way to use a dil…"

"CHIE! Another world and you won't be able to use that!!!"

"WHAT?"

"I think I better see what Haruka and Shizuru are doing…"Yukino said excusing herself

"Yeah please do…and don't worry Aoi will pound Nao for information!" Chie assured her

Yukino nodded her head, "Arigato." She said and then she stepped out of the room but before she finally leave, "I do believe that Aoi-chan will be using 'it' more on you Chie-chan." She said smiling innocently

Aoi's blush intensified, "Yukino- chan…"

"Jaa ne!" Yukino bowed before running away from the room

Silence

"Aoi-chan…" Chie whispered at the woman above her, "We're alone…and it will be a dream come true to 'do' it here…you know…"

That earned Chie a slap on her arm, "You're incorrigible Chie!" Aoi chastised the taller woman but she squealed when Chie's finger suddenly entered her center, "CHIE!"

The brown haired woman's resistance was replaced by moans as the taller woman had her way with her fiancée, "I know you'll like it…"

"God Chie…you really have fast hands…"

"And better finger!"

XXX

"Kuga wake up!" Nao pushed the sleeping woman hard from her bed

Natsuki groaned but opened her eyes when she felt the push from Nao, "Gah! What is it now Nao?" she grumbled

"We have a major problem!"

At the mention of the word problem, Natsuki's sleep lade eyes opened wide, "What problem?"

"Kanzaki wants you to sign a contract with them." Nao said

"So? What's the problem with that?"

"What's the problem with that? You don't know how to write that's the problem! Baka!" Nao said poking a finger on Natsuki's head

"Damn! Do that again Nao and I'm going to break that finger of yours!" Natsuki shouted after pushing Nao's finger away from her head, "I did get out of it with Takeda!"

"Idiot! Takeda knows who you are, but Kanzaki don't! So do you want them to know who you really are and lose all of these?' she asked motioning for the entire room

That 'problem' dawned on Natsuki and she started to rattle, "Shit-shit-shit-shit!" Natsuki said bolting up from the bed, "What the hell will I do?"

Silence

This was broken by footsteps heading their way,

"Shit…" Nao said we have to find a way for them to let you just put a thumb mark on the contract without them realizing who you really are!"

"Yeah so what?" Natsuki asked

Silence

"Okay…give me your right pointing finger and right ring finger…"

The look on Nao's face brought fear in Natsuki, "I don't like the look you're giving me Nao…"

"Do you trust me?" Nao asked

"No I don't."

"Natsuki?"

"Okay…with this yeah I trust you!"

"So give me!"

"Nao…" Natsuki offered the red head the fingers she asked

The red head grinned at the blue haired woman…_forgive me Natsuki but you'll thank me later…_

-End-

Next: What did Nao do to Natsuki. Haruka vs. Natsuki, Haruka vs. Nao, contract signing and who will get the brunt of Natsuki's bad luck!


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited version (Salamat Kampilan)**

**LUCKY SUKI 5.**

"Nao?" Natsuki's voice trembled at the impending doom her fingers were about to meet. Her doom was stalled when the red head hurriedly took something from inside her pocket, "NAO!"

The red head busily rummaged through her pockets; trying desperately to find whatever it is before the owners of the footsteps arrived. "Keep quiet Suki!" Nao yelled; one hand still held on to the blue haired woman's fingers in a very tight grip.

"Oi…you're killing my fingers!" Natsuki whined

Nao, a little exasperated, looked at Natsuki. "Can you stop whining? I'm trying to do you a favor so shut the hell up!"

"What favor? You're going to hurt my fingers!"

Silence

Nao glared at Natsuki, "Then tell me what you would like me to do? Leave you alone well and good? Alright! But then you have to show them who you really are. Or would you rather let me do this my way and escape the _impending_ problem?" Nao asked

The blue haired woman frowned, "Okay…but please don't make it hurt much!" Natsuki said pouting

The red head shook her head, "Baka! That's the reason I'm gripping your fingers like this…it's like anesthesia!"

"Anes…what?" Natsuki's emerald orbs were widened. She didn't like the sound of what Nao said.

"Don't ask!" Nao said before she took the object out of her pocket.

"Na…Nao! Tha…that…that's a knife!" Natsuki said and her face paled with the thought of what Nao was about to do,

"Yeah!" and before Natsuki could say another word, Nao slashed Natsuki's two fingers…a little bit deeply

"NAO!!!!"

XXX

Shizuru and Haruka were taking their time going to Natsuki's room. The two talked about life in general, but mostly they talked about Shizuru's plan now that she had a new girl-Friday. The chestnut haired woman was not actually in a hurry to get to Natsuki's room for she knew that Haruka would probably give the blue haired woman her 'thoughts' and she wasn't sure how _her_ Natsuki will take the blond haired woman's kind of thoughts.

Her apprehension was suddenly placed aside when the two women suddenly heard:

"_**NAO!!!!"**_

Natsuki's scream caused the two women to run to the blue haired woman's aid. They screeched into a halt when they entered the girl-Friday's room with widened eyes.

"What did you do to _my_ Natsuki!!!" Shizuru's crimson orbs narrowed. She gave Nao her most intimidating look before she stepped closer to the red head who was cradling Natsuki's bleeding fingers

"Wha…" Nao stuttered, "I…I didn't do anything!!!" Nao yelled; alarmed at the way the chestnut haired woman advanced towards her

"What did you do to _my_ Natsuki!!!" Shizuru shouted once more.

"NOTHING!!!" Nao yelled back. Her voice abruptly faltered when the chestnut haired woman's hand caught her throat. "Ack!"

"Shizuru!" Haruka said as she took hold of her friend's arms.

Natsuki was pulled out of her painful situation when her friend was strangled by her new 'boss'. "Nao!" she hurriedly went to her friend's aid, still clutching her bleeding fingers against her 'new clothes'. She stood between Shizuru and Nao to stop her employer from 'completely' killing her friend.

"Onegai Fujino-sama!" Natsuki said loudly as she bowed her head to avoid meeting the crimson orbs of her new employer

"Nat…su…ki…" Shizuru said dazedly while her hands hanged limply on Nao's reddened neck

"Gomen Fujino-sama…Nao was just trying to help me mend my cut!" she said as she bowed several times.

"Nat…" Shizuru relaxed, lowered her hands, and placed them on her sides. Haruka stood down and stroked her friend's back to calm down the chestnut haired woman, "Kannin na…"

Natsuki frowned but kept her head bowed down, "I-I was playing with my Swiss knife carelessly so I accidentally cut my own fingers." Natsuki explained, lying through gritted teeth. She did not look up for she was afraid that her employer might see through her eyes…she could lie, yes. But her face can't, she isn't Nao.

Shizuru looked at Nao who kept massaging her throbbing neck, "Kannin na Nao-san I got carried away and I thought that-"

Nao smiled and waved her hand in front of her face; gesturing to Shizuru that it's okay now. "I'll probably would've done the same if I was in your shoes." Nao quipped in a hoarse voice.

"Kannin na!" Shizuru apologized as she bowed lowly before the red head.

"It's okay! I just wanted to help Natsuki…" Nao started her acting, "I...where is your emergency kit?" the red head asked

"Oh that!" Haruka said, breaking the ice and interrupting the two women, "I'll get it and I'll have Yukino here. She knows how to do this patching up thing." She said before she turned around and walked away from the three. Halfway, she spun on her heels to give Nao and Natsuki a discouraging look, "But if you two think that you've escaped my instigation…you're wrong!" she said before finally leaving

Shizuru looked at Nao who was then holding Natsuki's bleeding fingers. The two hands that were intertwined before her very eyes awakened unwelcome and painful feelings inside the well composed woman. But her pride as a Fujino won over her, so she made sure that her 'mask' was in place so that the women before her could not see the ache in her heart _ara…how come I feel like this towards them…why am I so possessive of Natsuki when it was only now that I've seen her?_ Shizuru thought to herself

"Fujino-sama," Nao called Shizuru's attention, "Could you please hold this for me?" Nao said as she offered Natsuki's bleeding finger to the chestnut haired woman. "If it's okay with you? I want to go to the kitchen to get some ice for her fingers." Nao explained. Shizuru just nodded her head.

Once Shizuru took hold of Natsuki's fingers, Nao hurriedly went out of the room to go to the kitchen. She turned around to look at Natsuki who was stared at her. She winked at the blue haired woman before finally disappearing.

"I'm sorry Fujino-sama, I'll ruin your clothes…" Natsuki mustered out in an apologetic tone. She looked at Shizuru's face for the first time '_kami…Fujino-san is beautiful…she is really like a goddess especially at a close distance!'!_ Natsuki thought, unmindful of the stinging pain in her fingers

"Ara, Natsuki should not worry about it. Clothes could be cleaned and replaced but fingers cannot." Shizuru assured with a smile. The brunette took a deep breath before she spoke in a caring tone: "If only I have a hanky here to tie your fingers to lessen the bleeding…"

"Oh!" Natsuki said as she blushed. "I have an old scarf on my pocket. I'll just get it,"

"Let me!" Shizuru replied quickly. "Which pocket?" she asked the blue haired woman.

"The left one." Natsuki replied as she smiled sweetly, "I kept that scarf for long time now…it's like some good luck charm to me." she said as she continued to flush bright red. '_The irony of it…keeping a memento as good luck charm when I myself is one heck of a bad luck covered by flesh!'_

Shizuru nodded and started taking the scarf from Natsuki's pocket. A little while later, Shizuru was able to feel the thick material that was bundled up inside Natsuki's left pocket and hurriedly took it out

Crimson orbs widened at what she saw

A faded purple scarf she knew very well…the letters S and F were even sewn on one end of it…though she could not see it yet…she knew she'll find that letters if she roll the scarf open. She was about to do it when Haruka and Yukino suddenly barged in. Yukino carried an emergency kit with her.

"Shizuru-san let me handle this now!" Yukino said as she sat down beside the chestnut haired woman and took the bleeding fingers from Shizuru's warm hands.

"Ara…" Shizuru said in astonishment as she held the scarf in one hand. "Please go on Yukino-chan." Shizuru continued after she stood up and turned Natsuki's bleeding hands over to Yukino. She secretly slipped the scarf into her pocket while Natsuki was busy wincing as Yukino poured some hydrogen peroxide on her open wound.

"Natsuki-chan is it?" Yukino asked

Natsuki nodded, not minding Yukino putting the honorific chan beside her name. Apparently, the pain dulled her senses and each torrent of chemical brought wave after wave of blistering sting on her hands.

"You're wound is a bit open, will it be okay if I stitch it? It will just take one to two stitches each finger." Yukino asked

Shizuru took this time to step out of the way, "I don't think I can stand here when stitching is already the matter at hand!" Shizuru half lied. She didn't want to see Yukino do the stitching, but it was more of not wanting to see Natsuki in pain. Plus the ambivalent feeling of doubt mixed with hope that lingered inside her heart made her want to lock herself inside her room for her to plan her next move

"You're such a sissy!" Haruka remarked loudly, "Go on! Leave. I'll make sure that your new assistant will be taken good care and that I'm also going to talk with her and her manager to make sure that these women are not scandalous!"

"Haruka-chan…do you mean scrupulous?" Yukino asked without looking at the blond woman. Her eyes were focused on Natsuki's wound.

"You should clean your ears often Yukino. That's what I just said!" Haruka growled in defense.

"Hai-hai!" Yukino said as she shook her head, "I don't have any anesthesia here Natsuki-chan, but I believe your manager went out to get some ice? That will be enough for these wounds. Is that alright?"

Natsuki frowned but nodded, "Will it sting?"

"A little…"

"I'm back!!!" Nao shouted as she barged in with a small pail of ice, "I got lots of ice to stop her bleeding!"

"NAO BAKA!" Natsuki barked, "This woman said she needs to sew it!"

Nao looked at Yukino and grinned, "Really? Then that's good!" she said as she winked at a frustrated Natsuki.

Natsuki understood despite the nagging feeling inside her head '_when this is all over Nao and we're alone…I am so going to sucker punch you until you scream UNCLE!'_ Natsuki inwardly said, seething deep within her.

Without warning, Yukino dipped Natsuki's finger inside the bucket full of ice

"YEOWWW!!!"

XXX

Haruka paced back and forth in front of Nao. Natsuki fainted once again when she saw the surgical needle that was going to be used on her finger so Yukino and Nao allowed the blue haired woman to sleep. Yukino felt that it was better to stitch the finger of a sleeping woman than face her wrath while working.

So it was only Nao who was before Haruka for her interrogation

"What is this, another interview? You can't interview me without Natsuki!" Nao said as she frowned at the blond haired woman

"I don't need to give you another interview. That's Kanzaki-san's job plus my friend has already chosen that woman to be her assistant, so what's the use of another interview?"

"So why the hell am I here?"

"Because this is my own instigation!" Haruka coyly remarked.

"—"

"Interrogation Haruka-chan!"

Haruka glared at Yukino, "Yukino?" the brown haired woman puckered her lips and bowed her head.

"-The hell! What are you Interpol?" Nao growled aloud.

"Look…" Haruka stopped in front of Nao and rested a hand on the catty woman's shoulder, "All assistants hired by Shizuru undergo _my_ kind of interrogation. They don't need to pass but at least it gives me an idea on who I am dealing with…I mean on who Shizuru is dealing with everyday."

"Oi you can't scare me with that bullshit! Kanzaki-san's interview should cover that already and who the hell are you anyway? You're just a friend!" Nao sarcastically countered.

"Don't oi-oi me!" Haruka yelled defiantly, "First off…I'm not just Shizuru's friend, we grew up together and we shared so much so that I can't let my friend's life be put in danger by someone we don't know!"

"That's her brother's work not yours!" Nao interjected in a sharp tone.

"Stop it!" Haruka tried hard to prevent herself from hurting the red head before her, "You being her manager is already scrupulous!"

"Suspicious Haruka…" This meek correction earned Yukino another glare.

Nao shook her head, "Look, why don't you just let the other woman talk to me? She seems to have more sense than you!" Nao said with an impish grin.

"What are you insulating? That I have no sense at all?" Haruka barked.

Nao shook her head again, "Well first of all, It should be insinuating, not insulating! Though from how I look at you…you probably have lots of untapped insulators inside that big body of-" Nao was about to finish her sentence when big, strong arms swayed her way. Thanks to her fast reflexes, she was able to dodge it and avoid getting hurt.

"If you were going to say that this body…" Haruka motioned towards her body and presented her whole form to a snickering Nao, "…is made of fat, and then be glad you could dodge or you'll find yourself out of this room without passing the door!"

Nao stood up and glowered at Haruka, "What the hell is your problem? Shizuru-sama and Kanzaki-san have already chosen! You can't do anything anymore so beat it and leave Natsuki alone!"

Haruka straightened herself and looked at Nao intently, "I'm preventing vultures from coming here and sucking Fujino dry." Haruka stated bluntly

Nao frowned and huffed, "If you're too scared about that, then allow me to put an end to your worry. All Natsuki gets is the damn money stated on the contract that she'll be signing with the Kanzaki's tomorrow…probably some old clothes, free food, free bath and that god damn comfortable room…but other than that? I assure you Natsuki has no intention of taking MORE money and sucking your Fujino dry!" Nao said before she made Haruka face her back '_damn! I lie so well I myself didn't even know I was lying!' _she cheered inwardly before she finally disappeared from Haruka and Yukino's sights

"Damn that red head!" Haruka cursed loudly.

"Haruka-chan, Mai won't like it if she hears you swearing on red heads!"

Haruka scanned the room quickly. "She isn't here is she?" She asked in a care free tone.

Yukino smiled and stepped closer to the taller woman, "She isn't, so let's keep that swear a secret?"

XXX

Shizuru's eyes were focused on the scarf that was spread before her eyes. The letters S and F were slightly faded on one end of the scarf but they were still readable. Her father gave her that scarf and she gave it away to a stranger, a mysterious woman who despite her dirty and greasy appearance caught her attention and stole her heart.

"Natsuki…"

Crimson orbs looked at the door that led to Natsuki's room. It was already night time and Yukino had stitched Natsuki's finger hours ago…well, Natsuki fainted hours ago from the stitching.

"Could it really be that the woman I gave this scarf to and **my** Natsuki are one and the same? Has my prayer finally been answered? That you actually came to me Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered to the closed door.

She opened it slowly and stepped inside the room where the blue haired woman slept. She stopped at the foot of the bed and watched the sleeping beauty. Her wounded hands were tucked under her pillow and a soft snore came out of her O shaped mouth

"My Natsuki…oyasumi nasai." She declared breathily before she blew a kiss to the sleeping woman. She smiled at Natsuki and then went to her own room. '_Tomorrow my Natsuki…tomorrow…'_

XXX

The next day:

Nao barged into Natsuki's room after learning about Haruka's intention and the upcoming signing of contract. Nao decided to spend the night in the mansion to guide and warn Natsuki about all of it. She shook the sleeping woman hurriedly. Natsuki awoke at once and Nao urged her to change her clothes and help Shizuru prepare herself.

Natsuki grumbled in annoyance at first, but obeyed after she rubbed the sleep off of her eyes. A few minutes later, she found herself knocking on Shizuru's door. Her knock was answered by the sweetest voice she ever heard. She made a mental note on 'how charming Shizuru's voice is' as she entered the room.

"Ara, aren't you going to see my brother for the contract signing today?" Shizuru asked after she groggily stirred away from slumber.

Natsuki smiled and this caused the chestnut haired woman's heart to gallop inside her chest, "Yes but I should see if there's anything I need to do for you first. It is my job Fujino-sama." Natsuki politely explained.

Shizuru smiled back. "There are lots you could do for me…but I still want to rest, so could you meet my brother and see me after that?" Shizuru cocked her head to the left, effectively showing Natsuki her cute facial expression.

'_Kami…if her cuteness goes on I might faint again…'_ She shook her head inwardly before asking: "So, shall I go back then after signing the contract?"

Shizuru nodded her head before dismissing Natsuki by waving her hand. She giggled when the blue haired woman disappeared from her room '_Ara! Natsuki's blushing face is so kawaii!' _She thought before she let herself fall on her bed – giggling.

XXX

The knock on the door distracted Reito Kanzaki from what he was doing so he ordered the knocker to come in.

Nao was the first one to come in, followed by Natsuki whose right hand was bandaged. Reito frowned upon seeing Natsuki's hand.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"Natsuki was playing with her Swiss knife when she accidentally cut her fingers. Yukino-san stitched her fingers and bandaged her hand to stop the bleeding" Nao answered casually.

"I see…" Reito smiled and motioned for the two to take a sit. "Look, if Kuga-san can't sign the contract right now, I'll be willing to postpone the signing."

"NO!!!" Both Natsuki and Nao exclaimed

"Ah…but-"

"Look! I could just put my finger print on the document so that I could…I could just perform my duty to Fujino-sama!" Natsuki reasoned.

Kanzaki smiled at her, "I'm sure Shizuru won't mind giving you at least a little time to sign your contract…"

"Yes, we understand that. But Natsuki is a very hardworking person and she doesn't want to slack off on her job." Nao said as she faked a 'sweet' smile at Reito.

Silence

"I see…" Reito nodded in agreement, "That's very good work ethic Kuga-san." He added.

"Arigato." Natsuki bowed her head.

"Okay, since you two have made up your mind…" Reito opened a drawer from the cabinet in front of him and took out a folder. He handed it to Natsuki and said: "I want you to read this carefully before signing, understand?"

Natsuki nodded her head before taking the folder. She opened the folder and 'pretended' to read page by page. After about 10 minutes of reading (as per Nao's instruction), she handed the folder to Nao – an action which made Reito raise his brows.

"Heh! I'm her manager and I need to read the contract myself to make sure you're not making some monkey business with her." Nao quipped cockily.

"I see…" Reito nodded his head before looking back at Natsuki, "You know…you really look familiar…" The sudden remark caused Nao to drop the folder and Natsuki to cough. "Is there something wrong?" Reito asked; curiosity sparked up in his head.

"No-nothing…I got an itchy throat!" Natsuki said as she massaged her throat.

"Oh…" Reito looked at Nao who was re-filing the content of the folder, then looked back at his favorite coffee maker. "Do you want me to make you a coffee?"

Natsuki quickly stood up from her seat, "I could make some coffee Kanzaki-san…"

Reito stood up as well. He was about to go to his coffeemaker when Natsuki bumped into him; her head hitting Reito's forehead.

"GOMEN!" Natsuki said after Reito winced in pain.

Reito was about to say 'It's okay' when Natsuki bowed her head after saying "gomen"; effectively head butting him again.

"GOMEN!!!" Natsuki cried aloud.

"Please!" Reito frantically said as he gestured for Natsuki to stop. "I accept your apology and this coffee maker is a gift from my father so no one touches it but me! So please…just return to your seat and let me make the coffee for the three of us." Reito said as he stepped backwards while Natsuki bowed her head again.

Natsuki returned to her seat and earned a glare from Nao. She shrugged her shoulders before she turned her attention towards Kanzaki's collection of guns.

Reito Kanzaki was finally relieved that Natsuki didn't hurt him further. He thought that the incident occurred because of their clumsiness. He smiled when he was finally in front of his most priced coffee maker. He took the coffee beans from its place, took out one filter paper to use, placed it inside the device and then poured water on the container to boil. He stood still in front of the machine; eagerly waiting for the coffee to finally finish when all of a sudden his coffee maker made ominous noises.

He made sure that the device runs well and he always cleaned it. For these reasons, the machine stayed in his family for years and NEVER ever did it made such strange noises – until that day.

And before he could call out for someone, the coffeemaker suddenly shook. His eyes widened when thick smoke came out of it and before he could even blink, he found himself wet with hot water.

Reito looked at Natsuki and Nao who winced at him.

"Thank kami it wasn't boiling yet?" Nao said to Reito before she laid the contract in front of Natsuki and made the blue haired woman leave her finger print on each page, over her name, "We better go before you kill Kanzaki with bad luck Natsuki." Nao whispered and Natsuki nodded her head in agreement

-End Part 5-

Next: ShizNat…and more bad luck for Reito! Midori, Yohko and Miyu's first appearance too!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: He-he-he-he, as promised another update for my Mai HiME fics. I've sent my latest updates to Kampilan who agreed to beta for me, so I'll post the edited version once she return the one I've sent her. Ookini Kampilan-sensei!

Yes…I might have found a new beta but this chapter is still unedited.

Lucky Suki 6

Kanzaki Reito's eyes were wide, and if one looked closely, you could find some unshed tears that had formed in those expressive eyes of the one called "Gambler Kami". In front of him was Nagi who was shaking his head, a grin adorning his mischievous face.

"Are you sure that you had my coffee maker seen by Gustavo yesterday?" Kanzaki asked his right hand

Nagi nodded his head, "I was there to supervise it Reito-kun!" he said in a whiney voice, "Are you implying that I didn't do my job right?"

Kanzaki looked at Nagi with a pout, "I did not say that!"

"But you're kind' a implying it Reito-kun."

A frown from the handsome man before silence enveloped the two

"Gomen…" Reito

Nagi shook his head once again, "After all these years that coffee maker had served you well and now I guess it's time for you to finally say farewell…" Nagi looked at the solemn face of his employer, "Kanzaki-san."

Reito just nodded his head, but there is this nagging feeling inside him that something bad is coming his way and that he has no way of stopping it _but what? What kind of doom is this I'm feeling and who or what will bring it?_ He thought as he looked at his coffee maker one last time

"Sayonara…coffee maker-san." Nagi whispered and then he puts a fisted hand on his left chest as he and Reito watched the men burry the device

"Aren't you two over reacting?!"

The two men turned around and saw a grinning Harada Chie and a blushing Senoh Aoi who was walking beside the taller woman

Reito pouted but he finally turned his back on the device being buried under the ground and approached his cousin, "Chie-chan, Aoi-chan, gokegenyou." He greeted which was returned by the two women nodding their heads, "What brought you out here?"

"Haruka." Chie replied, "She's at your office seething like a bull. I think she wants to see you, we are here to warn you about her."

Reito smiled and nodded his head, "I assume this has something to do with Natsuki-chan?" he inquired and was answered by a shrugged of Chie's shoulders. "I probably should head in." He said then looking back at Nagi who was still standing watch over the 'dead' coffee maker, "I'll leave that to you Nagi-kun!" he shouted

Nagi looked back at him and waved a hand telling Kanzaki to go. Reito smiled and left the burial ground

Chie shook her head after looking at the place one last time before following her cousin, dragging with her Aoi.

XXX

Natsuki was outside Shizuru's room. Nao confronted her after their contract signing warning the blue haired woman about one blond friend of Shizuru who has the intention of interrogating her to know her background.

Not that Natsuki was afraid of being exposed but it was actually her new employer Shizuru-sama that made her nervous…not that the woman herself is the one causing it but the mere fact that she'll be separated to the woman made her re-think of her situation. She know that she was just newly hired and that there was no bond made…supposed to be, but she can't explain why the feeling was there…as if her heart would stop at the knowledge of their separation.

Further musing was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door, revealing a still pajama clad Shizuru

"Ara…is _my_ Natsuki waiting here outside for long?" the chestnut haired employer asked the wide eyed girl-Friday.

"Ah…"_ Damn it Kuga…she asked a simple question! Anwer!!!_ "Ie…I just got back from…from…"

Natsuki could see the mischievous look given to her by her employer, "Natsuki…" Shizuru called before opening her door wide, "I like to take a bath now…could _my_ Natsuki prepare the tub for me?"

_She…she's taking a bath…_

_-Baka! She asked you to prepare her bath so what the hell are you thinking?-_

_Oh…yeah!_ Natsuki had a debate inside her head and before she could form any more words, her head nodded and her feet started walking inside the room.

"Ara…Natsuki has a faraway look on her face! Is my Natsuki thinking of something perverted she can do to me?" Ikezu Natsuki!" Shizuru said in a 'fake' scared voice

"OI!" Natsuki's eyes widened when the meaning of Shizuru's tease becomes clear, "I…I…I'm not thinking that!" she said indignantly before huffing and looking away from the chest nut haired woman

But not after Shizuru saw Natsuki's 'kawaii' blushing face

"Natsuki's blushing face is so kawaii!!!" Shizuru said before stepping closer to the blue haired woman and leaning forward, "Bath – time – Nat – Su – Ki!" Shizuru said flirting with the other woman deliberately

Natsuki felt the same sensation once again…that sensation that made her faint and to stop herself from doing _it_ again, she hurriedly nodded her head, turned around and walked straight to…

Shizuru's wall

Shizuru winced at the impact Natsuki's forehead made with her wall, "Natsuki is so funny, my bathroom door is at my back Natsuki, I don't have a door in my wall!" Shizuru said after coming to Natsuki's aid

"BAKA!" Natsuki said when she turned around to look at Shizuru's smiling face, "I…I thought you…you have that…closet but actually not a closet!" Natsuki reasoned her red face intensifying

Silence

"Oh…my Natsuki mean a walk-in bathroom?"

Natsuki frowned but nodded her head, "I…gomen ne, I should have not shouted at you…" she said bowing her head

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's contrite feature, _my Natsuki is proving to be cuter as time went by…I wonder how long until I snap?_ Shizuru thought as she watched the blue haired woman play with her foot, "Then should my Natsuki prepare my tub already?" Shizuru asked

Natsuki nodded and excused herself before finally going in the right door

"Ara…finally finding my treasure and now it's time for me to worm myself inside…I wonder how long will that take me?"Shizuru said softly to no one then she smiled mischievously when she heard the water pouring in her tub _too many wondering! Too little time…_

XXX

Haruka was pacing back and forth when Reito entered his office. The sudden opening of the door caused the blond woman to stop what she was doing, her ever loyal friend Yukino was sitting at the couch and she was joined by Chie and Aoi.

"What is it Haruka-chan?" Reito asked once he seated himself on his presidential chair

Haruka frowned and placed two hands on her waist, "Don't chan-chan me Reito-kun!" Haruka said, "That bubuzeke friend of mine just hired a woman she barely knew with a manager who is very _salacious_…"

"Suspicious Haruka…" Yukino was stopped by a glare from the taller, buffer woman "…chan"

"As I was saying, the manager is too suspicious!" Haruka went on after returning her purple orbs on Kanzaki

Reito on the other hand puts a finger under his chin as if he was the thinker and then grinned at Haruka, "If I'm right, you're here because you want to ask an audience with Natsuki?" he asked

"Well…it's not as if I could just barge inside Shizuru's room to drag that woman out here." Haruka said seriously

"I see…then you want to have an audience with Nao-san as well? I believe she is the manager after all." Reito added

The blond haired woman shook her head no, "I've already got an altercation with her yesterday and I believe she's not here any longer since I saw her escaping through the front door." Haruka narrated

"Oh…so you've met her already."

"Yes and she promised that her ward will not be getting anything other than the amount stated on her contract and perhaps some old clothes, food and water that Shizuru will be giving her." The blond haired woman continued

Chie who was beside Yukino leaned closer to the brown haired woman, "I can't understand Haruka, she could actually use big words such as altercation but not simple ones like suspicious, I wonder if Haruka-chan is just making that dumb act up." This inquisition was answered by a shrugged of shoulders from the smaller woman and a soft laughter for her fiancée

"Haruka-chan, " Reito said in his most sweet voice, "If you have been convinced by Nao-san, then why do you want to see Natsuki?"

Haruka frowned, "First because I wanted to make sure that she looks fine, that she could be trusted with Shizuru's well being and secondly, I heard about her rare blue hair and it caught my furiosity." Haruka explained

"Curiosity…" Yukino stopped herself before she got another glare from her friend

"I see…" Reito nodded, "So maybe I could ask someone to fetch her…"

"I'll get her Reito-san…" Aoi blushed, "I mean Reito-chan." Aoi corrected herself before standing up and hurriedly leaving the room

"I was beaten to the task!" Chie exclaimed smiling

The green dress wearing woman look back at Chie and frowned, "I know you don't want to see me much Harada but could you at least pretend that you do want to see me once in a while?" Haruka said

Chie smiled, "Of course I want to see you…it's just that I don't want to see you when you're on 'executive director' mode, you make me cringe in fear." The tall raven haired woman answered

"Then I suggest you don't see my Fumi-chan when she's on her 'headmistress' mode then. You might want to kill yourself if you do." Reito teased

"Oh…then you feel the same way?" Chie teased back

"Of course not, I'm a masochist plus it excites me to see Fumi-chan in headmistress mode!" Reito replied grinning at the other woman who makes some gagging actions

"That's gross Reito." Haruka said cringing

XXX

"Natsuki?" Shizuru was still outside her bathroom and was waiting for the blue haired woman to come out or shout for her, but it has already been 15 minutes since _her_ Natsuki entered and nothing's happened after. "Natsuki?" Shizuru's voice was soft but was laced with worry for her Natsuki.

_Well…if Natsuki is really the same woman I've been searching…then could it mean that she has no idea how to prepare the tub?_ The chestnut haired woman thought and it made her think of something to know what the other woman was doing inside her bath that long…

Shizuru grinned and stealthily walked in. Her personal bathroom was quite large, it's large you could actually make another room inside. Upon entering the sliding door of the bathroom, one could see a wall made up of mirrors, at the far end of the mirror was a stylized sink and beside that was Shizuru's personal cabinet. When one turned left, there is an opening that once entered will reveal the large tub/Jacuzzi after a long space. The floor was made of wood and a purple and white carpet adorned it. Two steps made up of marbles could be seen before finally entering the tub. At the right side of the room was the shower room covered by a clear glass from top to bottom leaving no space and beside it was another door leading to the comfort room which was covered for privacy.

Shizuru hid herself behind the wall that made up the entrance to the tub and peeked in. She smiled when she saw Natsuki walking to and fro and seemed to be discussing something to herself, the image of Natsuki made the chestnut haired woman to smile hence, she kept herself hidden from the blue haired woman.

Her sweet smile was replaced by a grin when a _thought_ entered her head…

XXX

Natsuki just finished preparing the tub _this is so big…5 people could fit in this tub!_ Natsuki thought as she pour shower gel in the tub with warm water. Her face flushed when the image of a naked Shizuru and her suddenly assaulted her head…the two of them playing inside the warm water of the tub, _her_ chestnut haired employer trapping her naked body in between her wet legs and Shizuru's hands stroking her back eliciting moans from the blue haired woman _baka! What the hell are you thinking Natsuki…you might be sued for sexual harassment!_ She chastised her own mind for conjuring up this crazy image of her and _her_ Shizuru making _naughty_ actions inside the large tub

-_You can't be sued for sexual harassment if you don't act on your dreams.-_

Natsuki frowned at the silly voice of Nao inside her head _KAMI! Nao's voice entering my head even when she's not around to mess me up!_ Natsuki thought as she began to pace back and forth "So…what would I do? Why did I make this image up in my head?" she asked no one. The blue haired woman was waving her hands in the air as if she was on a debate with someone, "Do I want that thing to happen? What will Kanzaki-san think of me if I see her sister this way?" she asked again

_-Didn't Reito Kanzaki say that his sisters are all gays? So what's the problem?-_

Natsuki cringed at Nao's voice trying to sound like her conscience _of all the voice my conscience chose to imitate…why Nao's voice? Conscience is supposed to be good!_

-_What are you trying to imply? That I'm not good?- _

The voice sounded offended

"Well…I won't say that what you're telling me now is good!" Natsuki said, "Besides, since when did you evolve to Nao's voice?" Natsuki asked her conscience

-_Ara…then would you rather like me to imitate Shizuru-sama's voice then?-_

Natsuki's eyes widened at her inner voice turning from Nao to Shizuru and suddenly…the imitated voice sent shivers down her spine, _"Ba…ba…baka!"_ Nao cursed inside her head, "Aren't conscience supposed to say if something I thought is bad or good?" Natsuki said to the air frowning while she continued on pacing

-_Didn't I just do that?-_

"What? You were telling me that thinking kinky with Shizuru-sama is alright and that me having this image about her and her being gay is alright!" the blue haired woman said indignantly

-_I did…so are you saying that you have some issue with her being gay then?-_

"Oi!" Natsuki huffed, "Don't put words in my mouth!"

-_(giggle)So what do you want me to put in your mouth my Natsuki?- _

The voice asked in a perfect Kyoto-ben that Natsuki associates much with her new employer and the recently thrown sentence to her stirred something inside Natsuki she didn't know existed, "Oi…"

"Ara…what is _my _Natsuki doing here for long? And who is Natsuki talking to?"

Natsuki slumped her shoulders thinking that she was still talking to her inner voice in Shizuru's voice, "You who else?" Natsuki said without looking back, but she stopped pacing and decided to focus her attention on the bubbles inside the tub

Shizuru grinned and stepped closer to the preoccupied woman, leaned closer to Natsuki's ear and whispered, "So what does _my_ Natsuki wants me to put in her mouth?"

The sudden breathing beside her, touching her ears told Natsuki that she wasn't talking to her inner voice anymore…but to her employer who once again caught her off-guard. The blue haired woman could feel the sudden rise of temperature not only to her face but to the entirety of her body and she risked moving her head to face the woman beside her…

The movement caused the chestnut haired woman's lips to touch her own lips that made the chestnut haired woman grin, while the blue haired woman froze…despite the increase in temperature…

"Ara…Natsuki…"

Natsuki's eyes suddenly caught Shizuru's state of dress…well undress as the chestnut haired woman was now clad with just a skimpy towel around her body, giving Natsuki a glimpse of her employer's healthy bosom and creamy legs. Then the image of Shizuru slowly and sensuously removing the towel off of her revealing her…

Whatever image followed the thought was thrown into the black hole that crowded Natsuki's vision

"Natsuki! You're nose is bleeding and…and…" Shizuru called out in panic

Natsuki could not say anything…her eyes rolled up and before she could make any move she fainted once again

"NATSUKI!!!"

XXX

Chaos ensued when the whole mansion heard the reverberating voice of Shizuru yelling Natsuki's name. Aoi who was just outside Shizuru's room barge in not waiting for her ex-employer to open the door for her (damn ethics!) and hurriedly went inside the bathroom where she heard the yell, being in a hurry she accidentally hit a vase, broke it and let the water spill on the tiled floor. She didn't mind it though when she saw Shizuru shaking a fainted Natsuki and her eyes widened at the blood that sipped through the carpeted floor.

Aoi's presence was followed by Mikoto then Reito who hurriedly came in their sister's aid thinking that Natsuki must have done something bad to Shizuru, the thought care of one Haruka Suzushiro of course who was trailing the two. Chie was calmly walking towards the room though…she having the idea that nothing of that crazy stuff happened, she then calmly took out her mobile, called one red headed woman to come to her friend's aid…then followed that call with another this time to a friend doctor of hers who was at the vicinity at the moment.

Mikoto saw the water spill on the floor and like a cat jumped over it, landing on the carpeted floor of Shizuru's bathroom, while the older Kanzaki missed the spill…

A leather shoes with rubber soles adorned with metal is not good with this kind of flooring…especially when wet

With a yelp uncharacteristic of one Kanzaki Reito, the man slipped and fell, his feet raised up, his hand flailing resulting to a very bad fall…

"REITO!" Haruka shouted causing the others to look their way

"NIISAN!" Mikoto and Shizuru shouted for their brother, while Aoi's eyes widened at the sudden turn of event

"Ahhhh…" Reito cried out, his hand bent on a very bad angle, his ankle and knee bent severely under one extended leg, "Pain…painful! Call Nagi! Call my Fumi-chan!!!" he shouted

Aoi was about to stand up when Chie suddenly appeared shaking her head

"I got everything covered…Yohko will be coming. I told her there's an accident here." Chie said and Nagi heard your scream already Reito-kun and he's contacting your Fumi-chan already!" she added, "Oh…and I called Nao-san…it seemed Natsuki-chan here will be fainting her way through her job."

Shizuru looked at the tall raven haired woman and frowned

Chie looked back, "Hey don't look at me as if I'm the enemy here…If you presented yourself looking like that to Natsuki-chan then you're the cause of this ruckus!" she reasoned

"I didn't…" Shizuru trying to deny it was halted when Aoi, Mikoto and Haruka looked at the towel clad woman, "Ara…I am caught!"

"Busted!" Mikoto said grinning

"But Aoi saw me naked already and she doesn't faint!" Shizuru said smiling mischievously

"Shizuru-sama…I don't think I saw you naked at all…" Aoi stuttered her response

"SHIZURU!!!" Reito shouted

XXX

Green eyes opened to see herself inside her room once again _damn! I fainted again?_

"You sure do have a unique way of blushing…should I call you Natsuki-chan or Kuga-san? What do you prefer?" the woman in front of her asked smiling at her, "Sagisawa Yohko at your service." She introduced herself

"Ah…Ano…what happened?"

Yohko smiled and her explanation was interrupted by a red head she knew she have seen before but not Nao, "You lose so much blood from your head because of too much blushing and nose bleeding so you have this…" she looked at the brunette woman, "What do you call that Yohko-chan?"

"It's called syncopal attack (1) Midori-chan!" Yohko replied smiling at her girl then looked at Natsuki, "Oh this is my beloved half Suguira Midori," she said pointing to the red head and then eyed the cyan haired woman taking Natsuki's blood pressure, "And my personal assistant, a registered nurse Miyu Greer."

Miyu nodded her head at Natsuki which was returned, "Konichiha." She greeted

"Ah…I…I should get back to work…"

And the sudden opening of the door interrupted her and another red head came in. Nao's eyes widened at the people inside Natsuki's room then her eyes focused on another red head, "Suguira Midori…the actress…" Nao said softly

"Oh…I'm glad you recognized me!" Midori said grinning and then looked at Yohko, "I'm impress with this woman she recognize me despite my well made disguise Yohko!"

Nao frowned when it dawned on her that the 'boyfriend' she thought Midori have was actually a girlfriend…and what disguise is she talking about? "Oi! What disguise are you talking about? You just put a scarf around your neck and put some big glasses like you're a frog or something! Where's the well crafted disguise you're bragging?!"

"Excuse me?!" Midori said, her eyes twitching from anger, "Take that back!!!" Midori shouted

"Midori…" Yohko said trying to calm down her fiery girlfriend

"I won't take it back! You think you're all that? But you're not!!!" (2) Nao shouted back

"Excuse me…I'm the one sick here so please…" Natsuki said trying to stand up to stop the upcoming brawl

"Oh yes I am all that you stupid woman!" Midori shouted back

"WHO DO YOU CALL STUPID?! You don't even know how to act!!!" Nao retorted

"YOU…"

"Nao!" Natsuki shouted and was about to jump in when she was stopped by Miyu

"Let them…they'll cool down afterwards." Miyu said then looked at Yohko who shrugged her shoulders when two red heads collide

XXX

Reito was at his room…just next to Shizuru's main and ante room, he was happy that his sisters were there at his side, his Fumi-chan with her cousin Alyssa was there too. Mai was taking care of his food and his trusted friend Nagi was there to care for him

_What cosmic fate brought this on him? _He might have broken his arm and sprained his ankles…but having his dear ones by his side took away all the pain he's feeling…

"At least all I have are broken arm and sprained ankle so I still could enter the gambling competition next month." He said smiling

"Reito…you're in pain and you're still thinking of that game?" Fumi asked sweetly

"Fumi-nee-chan, nii-san will not have a good day if he stop himself from thinking over it." Shizuru said smiling

Reito looked at his sister and frown, "I told you not to kill your girl-Friday from blushing Shizuru." He chastised his sister

"Ara, but I can't help…"

Mikoto was pouting when she interrupted, "How come Mai don't faint when she sees me naked?" she asked out of nowhere

Mai was about to pass Reito's bed, carrying with her four cups of steaming hot tea when Mikoto made the question and it unbalanced her causing her to topple forward spilling all the content on Reito's unharmed leg…

"MIKOTO!!!" Reito

-End Part 6-

Next: Nothing in mind what's next except there'll be Miyu/Nao…hehehe and lots of Shiznat goodness too.

(1)The brain needs oxygen to function well. In syncopal attack, the brain suddenly loses it's oxygen supply (as in sudden) and it caused the brain to function temporarily abnormal while the body tries to compensate for this sudden lack of oxygen through negative feed back mechanism, wherein lack of oxygen signals transmitters to produce more oxygen that is abundantly kept on our muscles. During this event…since our vision is located at Brodman's area 17 (the visual area that regulates vision) and there's lack of oxygen supply there, of course the tendency is for the area to temporarily stop acting…hence the black surrounding followed by fainting. Why faint? Because the body uses more oxygen when not in rest… so for the oxygen to be preserve and be routed to the brain…you should faint as that would require your body less oxygen hence it could provide more to your brain! This lack of oxygen maybe caused by blushing (blood flow more on the veins of face and down, blood is the main carrier of oxygen in the brain), by blood loss, by pain (blood flows more on the area traumatized), by extreme hunger (blood flows more on stomach at this situation), other causes…I might have to read on them as this is the only ones I could remember. (I remember…sudden standing from a lying position could result to syncopal attack too or dizziness as well. I think the word is orthostatic hypotension…just look for it if anyone is interested.)

(2)Borrowed from Disney's Kim Possible, famous line of Dr. Drakken. Not mine please don't sue!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really have no idea if what's happening to me is a case of very bad writer's block or just me being infected with laziness syndrome, because I not only doesn't want to write, I don't want to read as well and all I wanted to do is lie down and sleep! Or cook…or watch my animes! So I am going to try to write and see if this will help out!

Unedited

**Lucky Suki 7**

"I got good news!" The teal haired woman said after barging inside Takeda Masashi's spacious office.

The spiked haired business man/gambler frowned as he raised his head to face the grinning woman, "Stop stalling Tomoe, just spill whatever good news you have…" The slim woman was about to say something when Takeda raised a palm towards her, "And you know that it'll only be good news if it has something to do with my rival being injured or better…dead!" he said before putting down his hand

Tomoe rolled her eyes, "Look Masashi-kun, I know about that and I tell yah, what I have is good news for you." She said and then stepped closer to the business man's table. "Now, do you want to hear it or not?"

Takeda eyed the woman dangerously, "Spill."

"Kanzaki Reito just had an accident. A reliable source told me that he sustained a broken arm and sprained ankle."

The news made Takeda smile…a very happy and fulfilling smile, "I believe Natsuki is doing her magic on Kanzaki! Who knows…" he said before putting down the pen he was holding and standing up from his chair and stepping closer to the green haired woman, "Who knows Tomoe-chan, I might be lucky this time and get rid of that Kanzaki. His title will be mine and everything that should have been mine will be returned to me." He said as he draped an arm over Tomoe's shoulder

The green haired woman frowned, "And does that include that Himeno woman?" she asked angrily and then she shook Takeda's arm away from her shoulder, "I own you Takeda remember that!" she said angrily

Takeda smiled, "Of course you do Tomoe-chan, and I'll always remember that." He grinned, "But you see, Fumi-chan is the luck bearer, anyone near her will be filled with luck and if I have her, then who can stop me from being the richest man in the world?" He said looking at the woman beside him, "And then if I'm the richest man, who will stop me from being the most powerful man on earth?"

Tomoe frowned more, "All I hear is you, you and you! How about me?"

Takeda grinned, "You'll always be the woman beside the most powerful man on earth. How does that sound Tomoe-chan?" he said then pulled the woman closer to him and drastically took the woman's mouth with his.

The torrid kissing progress into an all out make out session before they were interrupted by one blond assistant

"BAKERO!" Takeda shouted at Tate who has a very red face as he saw Tomoe and Takeda's make out session. The angered business man threw a paper weight at the still stunned assistant

"GOMEN!" he shrieked before running out of the office

Tomoe who still has her hand inside Takeda's opened pants grinned and pulled the man closer to her again, "Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" she asked seductively

"I believe we're…" Takeda's statement was halted when he gasped from Tomoe's hand finally doing wonders inside his pants, "That's…where…" he said panting

"I thought so…" Tomoe said grinning and continued her action.

XXX

Natsuki's third day as Shizuru's girl-Friday

The cobalt haired woman was cleaning the small room adjacent to Shizuru's that was facing the mansion's beautiful garden. In the morning, Shizuru would love to have her breakfast on that room, doing nothing but watch the beautiful flowers interact with morning sun, clearing her mind that way while she sips her favorite tea.

(Flashback)

_Natsuki just pacified Midori and Nao's brawl and with the help of Midori's girlfriend, Yohko-sensei and Yohko-sensei's assistant Miyu, were able to separate the two red heads and stopped an impending doom between the two._

_Natsuki's irritation was washed away by the arrival of her master, Fujino Shizuru who came in with a sweet smile on her face_

"_Ara…are these women making my Natsuki uncomfortable?" the chestnut haired woman asked looking at the people inside the room first before finally finding the still groggy Natsuki by the bed, "Natsuki? Are you alright?" she asked in addition_

"_Ah…ye…yes Shizuru-sama, I'm fine, they…they were just…"_

_Midori regained her composure and freed herself from Yohko's grasp, "We were just playing around!" she eyed the other red head, "Right..err…"_

"_Nao." Nao offered the other red head and then looked at Shizuru, "We were just proving that none of us wears wig, that our red hairs are actually real." Nao offered and grinned at the other red head_

"_Oi! Of course my hair is real! Do you want proof?!" Midori said angrily and started unzipping her pants_

"_MIDORI!" Yohko and Miyu shouted at the older red head and Yohko hurriedly put her hand on Midori's hand that was doing the unzipping motion to stop it, "There's no need for them to see that your red hair is real!" Yohko shouted, "And I don't think Natsuki need another dose of perverted thought coming from anyone! Hey she might die of blood loss instead of just fainting!" the doctor said smiling as she watch Shizuru looked at her with raised eyebrows and Natsuki looking at Shizuru with a deep blush on her face_

"_Ara, I do hope Yohko-sensei is not saying that I am a perverted woman?"_

_Yohko smiled and shook her head no, "I've known you Shizuru for quite some time now and I almost know you in and out because Chie-san here won't stop talking about you and your previous girl-Friday and this is the first time I heard Chie talked about you as if you were an old perverted man."_

_Shizuru smiled and then looked at Natsuki, "Can I have some alone time with my Natsuki then?" she asked_

_Nao looked at Natsuki and frowned when Natsuki nodded her head in agreement with her employer_

"_I believe Nao-san has something to do outside? Perhaps I could accompany her?" Miyu Greer said pertaining to the red headed woman before her_

_Nao looked up as if she just realized that someone's at her back and holding on to her. She looked back and her eyes sparkled at the sight of the cyan haired woman at her back, smiling at her, "O…of course!" she said _

"_Thank you Miyu-san, Nao-san."_

_Nao looked at Shizuru with a frown, "If you plan on killing my client by blushing, I believe you'll be held liable and that would mean that you would have to pay extra for damages!" Nao said_

_Shizuru laughed softly, covering her lips with the end of her kimono's sleeve, "Kannin na Nao-san, I promised not to make Natsuki faint anymore." She said assuring the red head, "Ookini…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I think Shizuru-san meant thank you," Miyu explained to the now blushing Nao_

"_Thank you? What for? I threatened her didn't I?" Nao asked the cyan haired woman_

"_For taking care of my Natsuki that is." Shizuru said before waving her hand for the others to exit the room_

_Yohko pulled Midori out of the room as the red head won't step away from the room since the other red head was still there, "Come on Midori, Miyu will take care of Nao-san, we better see Kanzaki so I could look at his sprained ankle…"_

_Shizuru turned to look at Yohko, "Oh and sensei…" The brunette looked at Shizuru, "I believe niisan incurred another injury."_

_Yohko and Midori frowned, "Again?"_

"_Well Mai-san accidentally poured over his good leg four cups of scalding tea?" Shizuru said wincing_

"_Ouch…" Nao said wincing as well_

"_That…well isn't Reito-kun a bit accident prone lately?" Yohko said before turning her back on the people inside, "Come on Midori-chan, let's see what Kanzaki is trying to do to himself."_

_Midori followed the disappearing doctor but not before they heard her say, "He's probably trying to kill himself! What with the addition of that ugly red head in his household!"_

_The comment didn't pass through Nao and the red head started walking after the other red head, followed by Miyu. Nao left leaving her last words, "You take good care of Natsuki for now Shizuru-sama, I'm going to teach that red head a lesson!"_

_The way the two women interacted looked comical in Shizuru's eyes but that thought was forgone as she focused her attention on the still blushing Natsuki who was trying to get up from her bed, "No, don't stand up yet Natsuki, I'm here to see that you're okay and that's it." Shizuru managed to say_

_Trying her best to stop herself from blushing, Natsuki returned to her bed and smiled sweetly at her master, "I…I'm okay Shizuru-sama-"_

"_Shizuru is fine Natsuki. I don't think there's much difference between our ages." Shizuru corrected_

_Natsuki frowned causing the chestnut haired woman to softly laugh, "Bu---but, you're my employer's sister and I'm working for you!" Natsuki said like a child explaining something to an elderly, "It is just right…" and Natsuki noticed the look Shizuru was giving her making her voice digressed softly, "…just right to call you-"_

_Shizuru smiled broadly and stepped closer to the blue haired woman's bed. Once beside the bed, she looked down at the space between her and Natsuki and her crimson colored eyes looked at Nastuki, silently asking permission to sit down._

_Natsuki's green orbs did not disappoint the crimson ones as the 'bluenette' nodded her head and even scooted farther to give Shizuru more space._

_The older woman bowed her head as a silent 'thank you' before sitting at the space provided for her. She then turned her focus on Natsuki's face that was blushing brightly from the proximity of their body, and Shizuru could see not apprehension but fear in Natsuki's green orbs, "Is Natsuki scared of me?" she asked which the younger woman answered by a shake of her head no, "Then why do I sense fear in your beautiful eyes my Natsuki?"_

_The green eyed woman pursed her lips, _I'm scared of you knowing who and what I really am and then throw me out of the house…_Natsuki thought but never voiced out her fear, "I…I'm not scared!" Natsuki said in a defensive voice_

_That did not go unnoticed by the chestnut haired woman, "Okay," Shizuru acquiesced but deep inside she decided to know what's making her Natsuki scared. The employer reassuringly smiled at the woman beside her before lifting one hand and pushing away matted hair on Natsuki's face, "Kannin na Natsuki." She started, "I don't mean to make you faint like this, kannin na." _

_Natsuki frowned "Kannin na?"_

_Shizuru smiled and her hands that removed Natsuki's hair rested on Natsuki's pale, right cheek "Kannin na…Gomen ne…the same." The older woman explained while the other nodded her head in understanding_

"_It's not your fault Shizuru-sama," The blue haired woman said, "I'm not used to being given much attention and maybe that's why I easily get flustered and…you know," she added_

_Shizuru shook her head no, "First of all Natsuki, as your employer's sister I order you to call me Shizuru or I will never answer to you calling me whatever name it is you call me other than Shizuru," Shizuru said_ unless perhaps if you call me Anata(1)_"…and that includes you calling me with that honorary word sama!" Shizuru said with finality and did not make anymore sounds until the younger woman nods her head in agreement. When Natsuki did she started again, "Secondly, I should have been more careful as this is already the second time you fainted and if I didn't do what I did, you would have not fainted after all."_

_Silence_

"_I should get used to seeing you naked since I have to make your baths and help you dress up and undress…" Natsuki said and the mere thought of undressing her employer caused Natsuki to blushed more and she could feel another nose bleed coming_

"_Ara…my Natsuki is thinking of something perverted! Chikan!" Shizuru said laughing at the other woman's unique way of blushing, "I like seeing my Natsuki blush, but that doesn't mean I like seeing Natsuki faint every day. How could I get some Natsuki time if you're always on bed trying to get better from fainting?"_

_Natsuki nodded her head in agreement without understanding, "I should just get used to…"_

_The chestnut haired woman nodded her head, a mischievous look etched on her face, "I see…so perhaps it is like making Natsuki immune to me right?" she asked and Natsuki nodded, "So all I have to do is just walk around the house naked so that my Natsuki will get used to me nude!"_

_Natsuki nodded again but her eyes widened when the meaning of Shizuru's idea sunk in , "NOOO!!!" Natsuki shouted and scooted away from Shizuru, "No! Not like that, it's already hard to block those thoughts in my head Shizuru! Don't do that to me onegai!!!"_

_Shizuru clapped her hands as she laughs at Natsuki, "Bravo my Natsuki learns well!"_

"___"_

_No one said anything as they tried to pacify themselves, "I'm just kidding Natsuki. Of course I will not do that to you, unless of course if you asks me to-"_

_The blue haired woman shook her head no, vehemently, "I…I won't asks that of you Shizuru-s…Shizuru." Natsuki said and shyly smiling at her slipped_

_Shizuru nodded, "Actually…" she noticed the sudden lengthening of the space in between them and tapped the space near her. Natsuki crawled closer and relaxed afterwards, "I wanted to personally tell you your morning duties for me Natsuki." The younger woman nodded and lends Shizuru all her ears, "I usually wake up at 7:30, and unlike most people, my body won't normally start without a cup or two of my favorite tea." Shizuru smiled, "Do you know how to brew tea?"_

_Natsuki shook her head no_

"_Okay…" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki who suddenly had this nervous look on her face, "Don't worry Natsuki, just because you have no idea how to brew tea meant I have to kick you out, I'm not like that, perhaps tomorrow I could teach you how to brew tea my way?" Natsuki smiled at the prospect of learning something from Shizuru and nodded her head excitedly, "I'm glad Natsuki liked that idea."_

"_Ano…" Natsuki took a deep breath, "Do…do I have to…to…dress you…"_

_Shizuru shook her head no, "You already know how to prepare my bath ne?" Natsuki nodded, "That's all that I really needed you to do for me in that department."_

_Natsuki smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief causing Shizuru to laugh softly_

_Silence_

"_Is that all?"_

_The older woman nodded her head, "For now yes, that's all I require you to do regularly. I also expect you to be by my side all the time unless you're going to take a bath, answer on nature's call or sleep." Shizuru frowned, "And I don't expect you to be with me during your off days." She smiled, "Aoi usually take Mondays off."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Off day, you have one free day every week." Shizuru said causing Natsuki to frown_

The hell? What free day? I don't even want to be away from her that long! _"Am I required to have one?" the blue haired woman asked the other woman_

"_Well it is your right…"_

"_But I may not have one if I like right?" Shizuru nodded her head, "Good!" she said smiling like a cat that got the canary_

_Shizuru's smile widened, "So my Natsuki doesn't want to have an off day is that it?" the suggestive look Shizuru was giving Natsuki wiped off the leer in her face_

"_Oi!" she stammered, "I..I I just want to ahhhh….just want to save money!" the younger woman reasoned_

_Shizuru pouted, "Ikezu, and I thought my Natsuki just wanted to be close to me all the time!" the older woman buried her face on her palms and Natsuki could see Shizuru's shoulders shaking_

"_OI! I…okay! I do want to stay beside you all the time so please stop crying Shizuru-sama!" Natsuki shouted_

"_And now my Natsuki reverts back into calling me Shizuru-sama! How cruel!!!" Shizuru 'faked' wailed again_

"_OI!" Natsuki held the older woman's shoulders that were shaking and when it didn't stop, Natsuki engulfed the older woman in her arms, "Gomen ne Shizuru!" she said in her most contrite voice, "I do want to be beside you all the time…Shizuru."_

_Shizuru's shuddering shoulders stopped _why does Natsuki calling me my name sounds so wonderful? Me inside this warm arms makes me feel safe, makes me feel warm…my Natsuki…_Shizuru thought before pulling away from Natsuki. The contrite look on the younger woman's face brought Shizuru to laugh out loud_

"_Baka Shizuru! You're faking that cry?" Natsuki shouted_

"_Ara…Natsuki's embrace is so warm! Can you do it again?"_

"_Shizuru!"_

(End Flashback)

So this morning, Natsuki learned for the first time how to brew Shizuru's tea. And from the way Shizuru look while she silently sipped her tea, her eyes watching the beautiful garden outside, her face touched by the sun's warm rays brought a satisfying feeling deep inside the blue haired woman.

Something akin to peace and tranquility befallen her as if this was what she wanted to see all her life.

_Perhaps the long string of bad luck got bored with me and decided to leave me be._ Natsuki thought smiling as she cleans the small room, _or perhaps…it was Shizuru who brought me luck!_

_-come on! Takeda brought you luck!-_

Natsuki frowned at her conscience reminding her of why she was in that mansion after all, _not going to give me some nice dream ne? _ She said to no one but her inner voice

_-I won't be who I am If I did!-_

"Fuck!" Natsuki said before storming out of the room.

XXX

Fumi decided to stay inside the Kanzaki's house to look after her fiancée who was happily taking his time off from his load of paper works. He was this carefree as he knew that his assistant Nagi could do the work perfectly, besides it was always the little man who saved his ass on times like this. He could trust Nagi with his life if he needs to.

Himeno Fumi was the one sorting out the letters that came for Reito, the business man said that since he's invalid, he should not take care of those letters too, besides some of them are from fan girls and fan boys all over Asia writing him to either congratulate him or asked his hand for marriage…both men and women. So to make his sufferings less, he asked Fumi to check the mails for him

"Reito," Fumi said after sometime of peace, she was holding a red envelope in her hand, "This letter came from the international gambling competition." Fumi said handing the still closed letter to Reito

The good looking man smiled, "Perhaps they've heard of my accident and sent me a wish card." He said shrugging his shoulders but took the envelope and opened it.

His eyes widened and he suddenly stood up forgetting about his sprained ankle and broken arms… "KAMI!" he shouted as Fumi ran to him to catch his falling body

Too bad Fumi was not that fast to do so.

The following shrieked caused household members to come to Reito's room.

-End part 7-

Next: It will be explained why Natsuki doesn't seem to affect the other members of the household and why her bad luck seemed to focus on Reito. If that will happen next chap, then Natsuki's intention will be revealed. So why reveal?

(1)Darling in Japanese (am I right or correct? Hahahaha…just correct me if I'm wrong.)

A/N 2: Okay MiyuNao was short, I'll make it up next time and I'll make it up big time with my NaoMiyu chaptered AU story! I did promised Shiznat scene and I think I did write a long one but sorry if it was all in flashback! Of course I'll make it up too…will probably write another action packed Shiznat if I could find someone who could help me with the action part. Not good with guns and ammonition and fighting, I do not know much of them. Anyone interested co-authoring an action Mai HiME fic with me? Hehehehe…just trying my luck.

Preview of SHIZNAT action fic,

"Got clear view of the place." The words were said in whisper. A finger was strained on the trigger while one hand was holding on securely on the sniper gun she was using. Her body was covered with mud, grease and wet grasses to hide her exact location

"_Target locked." _A voice announced at the sniper's ear piece

"Baka…all I can see is a chestnut haired girl." The sniper snarled back at the voice

"_Affirmative, hit the girl in one shot as much as possible!"_

The sniper's taut finger relaxed and she frowned, "This is not what we've talked about Kuroichi!" she growled but still made sure that no one heard her

"_Can you do this Kuga? If not I could just send Wang to finish this job."_ The voice of Tate echoed in her head

"Fuck you Tate! You know very well that my sister is sick and she's not in any capacity to make sound judgment!" she said angrily

A maniacal laughter,_ "The more reason that she could finish this job, she won't have to listen to reasons unlike you!"_

"Fuck you!"

"_Later Natsuki…perhaps if you be a good girl and finish what you're supposed to do, perhaps I could fuck you until you scream for me to stop!"_ another maniacal laughter

"Go to hell Tate!"

She has no choice, it's either she do it or her sister will do it and it will put Nina in a more compromising situation

"The hell with it…" She once again looked through the rifle's telescope to confirm visual

XXX

Not far from where the sniper was another sniper, she was wearing a long black coat and has her rifle ready. She has cyan colored hair, almond eyes with light crimson orb. Her directive, kill the child in case Natsuki Kuga failed.

A/N 3: Heheheh what do you think? Anyone interested?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I know I don't have a valid reason why it took me this long to update this, but anywho…sorry. Thanks to DRAGON (Oh yeah, Dragon kicked my ass so I would update this hahaha), she helped me out with important parts of the story…meaning…poker!

A/N 2: Anyway, yes Anata is you but I think it's in the pronunciation, in a Japanese Dictionary I had on my bookmark Anata is you/darling, when I watched Saki, Yuuki keep on referring to Kyoutaro as Anata and I noticed that her pronunciation of the word was different, there was a hitched of voice on the first syllable unlike Anata that is 'you' which was pronounced monotonously? (Or vice versa…Jeez, do I make myself understandable? Well whatever…)

Unedited (as usual)

**Lucky Suki 8**

Kanzaki Reito was sprawled on the floor when Shizuru, Mikoto, Mai and Chie entered the man's room. Fumi was cradling the man's head and Reito was grimacing from pain.

"Nii-chan…" Shizuru and Mikoto called out, they're eyes were wide as they looked at their fallen brother, "What happened?" Shizuru asked and Mikoto nodded her head in ascent, "I'm not sure why you're having all these bad luck Nii-chan," Shizuru looked at Fumi who smiled and just shrug her shoulders.

Reito relaxed his expression and slowly held up one unharmed arm holding the opened red envelope, "Received this and forget about my sprained ankle, I stood up too fast I fell." He said and then he groaned, "Kami-sama…my body hurts everywhere!" he said before exhaling a large breath.

"Come on, I'll help Fumi-chan with you," Chie said hurrying beside Reito and helping Fumi with Reito. "Do you need Yohko here?" she asked

"Yes please, I think my broken arm hit the ground first, it hurts too badly now that I think I might have broken it again." Reito said while grimacing in pain as Fumi and Chie led him to his bed. Reito saw Mai stepping closer to him and his eyes widened, "Don't step closer Mai-san!" he shouted

"What?" Mai frowned, "I just want to help,"

"Fumi could help me for now, maybe you should just call Yohko and tell her what happened here." He grimaced.

"You still haven't forgotten that one little accident?" Mai asked her frown deepening.

"My ankle still stings Mai-san, it makes a good reminder all the time." He said trying to smile at the red headed woman,

Mikoto looked at Mai and smiled, "I'll go with Mai and call Yohko-chan!" she said happily

"That would be nice Mikoto," Reito said. Fumi and Chie were finished arranging Reito on his bed and the Gambler was trying hard not to wince too much from the pain in his arms,

"I probably should leave you and Fumi-neechan, I'll be back when Yohko…"

"No Shizuru please stay," Reito said and then he looked at Chie, "You too, I need to talk to both of you."

Shizuru and Chie looked at each other.

XXX

Mai was frowning when she and Mikoto went out of Reito's room, the read head bustier woman was complaining to the smaller one, "I don't get that brother of yours! It was an accident and he can't forgive me for it!"

Mikoto laughed, "Well…they were scalding cups of tea,"

"Mikoto!"

"What?" The younger woman bumped shoulder with Mai and the taller one looked down at Mikoto smiling face and made her smile as well, "Nii-chan was just being careful you know…"

Mai tussles the smaller woman's spiky hair, "I know," she smiled at the smaller woman and when she look up she saw Aoi and Natsuki coming their way, "Natsuki, Aoi!" Mai called out and waved her hand.

"Mai-chan," Aoi called out, "Did you come from Kanzaki-san's room?"

"Yes, we are to call Yohko-sensei." Mai said smiling at the two,

"We…" Natsuki frowned, "We heard screaming so we thought something happened to Kanzaki-san,"

"Oh, nii-chan fell again…"

Natsuki's eyes widened, "Oi…I wasn't there!"

Mai, Mikoto and Aoi looked at Natsuki, "We know?" the three said in unison

Natsuki realized what she just blurted out and she smiled sheepishly, "He-he, yeah I was not there, hehehe,"

Mai shook her head, "Anyway, Kanzaki-san thought he might have broken his broken arm…again, so he wants us to call Yohko-sensei." The red head said smiling while stroking Mikoto's back."

"Do you need us to go with you?" Aoi asked

"No, I'll go with Mai." Mikoto said grinning.

"Ano," Natsuki looked down at her feet while asking Mai, "E…Shizuru…"

"Kanzaki-san told her and Chie to remain in the room; you could go in there if you want." Mai answered before she looked at Aoi and smiled, "I'm sure Shizuru and Chie will be glad to see both of you there." She said before she tapped Aoi's shoulder with one free hand and moved forward. "See you later,"

"See you later Aoi-chan, Natsuki-chan!" Mikoto called out

Natsuki turned to look at Mikoto, she has a frown on her face, "DON'T YOU DARE CHAN-CHAN ME!" she said and her eyes widened when she realized who she was talking too, "Oh…gomen…"

Mikoto and Mai laughed and shook their heads as they continue walking pass the two.

"Come on Natsuki, we should see what we could do to help." Aoi implored the blue haired woman and the two continued their path to Reito's room.

XXX

"So this envelope caused Nii-chan to fall on his broken arm again?" Shizuru asked frowning, "And what pray-tell is inside this to cause him that?" she follow up,

"It was a letter from the International Gambling Competition," Fumi answered in Reito's stead, "Do you want to read it?" Fumi said giving Shizuru permission to open the envelope and read the letter inside.

Shizuru did while Chie read on her shoulders.

"A Friendly Poker game for Charity?" Chie asked and looked at Reito, "So what's the big deal?"

Reito winced, "What's the big deal?" he tried to sit up but Fumi stopped him. Fumi looked at Reito chastising.

"Let me explain that one to you Shizuru-san," Fumi said smiling, she looked at Reito and smiled when the man nodded his agreement to Fumi's idea.

"Go on…"

"The friendly poker game is not supposed to be a big deal, the players will play on who will win the jackpot money on the poker table, the winner will get 10% of the jackpot price and the rest will go to different charitable institutions. It isn't much, the money I mean but that's not what matters, what matter is that the players that will be playing are the same players that played on the Poker Championship."

Chie and Shizuru contemplated… "So?" Chie

"So?" Reito shouted,

"Hush darling!" Fumi said and Reito bit his tongue once again, "Usually, the players during this event will exact their revenge on whoever wins at the championship; you know…males and pride thing."

"Ahhhh," the two said in unison.

"I can sense a 'but' here," Shizuru said smiling.

"There is a 'but'; the damn charity was moved to the date of the championship game which means it will be played first before the championship is played."

"So what's the problem with that?"

Reito growled and pointed one finger from his unharmed arm to his broken one.

"Ooohhhh," Shizuru and Chie exclaimed in understanding while Fumi smiled.

That's when the door opened and Aoi and Natsuki looked in sheepishly

"Ano…" Natsuki gulped when all eyes in the room turned on them, "Ano…we heard screaming…"

"Oh Natsuki," Shizuru smiled at the blue haired woman and nodded for the two to come in, "Brother just got his broken arm broken again," Shizuru said before looking at her brother mischievously.

"Oh," Natsuki said and the two opened the door all the way and went in,

"Can we do anything to help?" Aoi asked, she stepped closer to Chie was just happy to have her future wife by her side

"Mai is calling Yohko at the moment, aside from that there's nothing much to do here but know what made my brother so concern with this charity poker competition."

"Oh…well players tend to exact revenge during those competitions, you know…males and their pride," Natsuki said frowning. Shizuru, Fumi and Chie looked at Natsuki as if she had grown another head, "What?"

Chie chuckled, "You just said the same thing Fumi-san did," Chie said and laughed.

Natsuki smiled sheepishly, "Oh…"

Reito's grimace died down and he looked at Natsuki, "You can play poker?" he asked.

Natsuki looked at Reito and nodded her head.

"How good are you?" Reito asked

"Well…if you're talking about winning…I never won really…"

Reito's eyes widened, "As in never?" Natsuki nodded. And Reito's eyes gleamed at Natsuki.

Shizuru noticed her brother's look in _her_ Natsuki and she didn't like it one bit, "Ara…Is my brother thinking something perverted with_ my Natsuki?_"Shizuru said menacingly.

Fumi looked at Reito, frowned before she looked at Shizuru, "Well he is thinking about Natsuki but I don't think you have to go ballistic on your brother."

"Okay…what are you planning brother?"

Reito grinned for the first time despite the pain, "Well…I can't play on that game, in a month this will not heal yet but I can't forfeit the game,"

Everyone except Fumi frowned, "Why not? It's not as if this is important?" Chie questioned the grinning man.

"Let me explain this," Reito said, taking a deep breath to control the pain in his arm, "The charity game is always played after championship…and I mean always." He said then looked at the envelop in Shizuru's hand, "Something must have happened for the committee to make the competition ahead of the championship, as to what actually happened I don't know and I don't have any plan to know it." He grimaced and took a deep breath again, "I'm worried because I can't play on that game and I need to be in that game…my title as Gambler Kami is in the line,"

"I thought this was just a charity game?" Natsuki

"True, but I have a reputation plus…the players that will be playing in the Charity will be the same players that will be playing in the Championship…which was re scheduled 2 months after the charity game."

"And Reito needs to be in the game to qualify," Fumi said smiling

"Or if not me…a representative that will bear my title," Reito said before looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes widened, _Oh no…there is no way I'm going to play in the Gambler Kami's stead….this is not in my plan and there's no way I'm gonna have a chance to win…Damn, Takeda will run away with everything if that happens!_

And then Reito's eyes turned to Shizuru and he smiled.

Natsuki followed the man's gaze and found herself looking at Shizuru, _Oh my God…he'll chose Shizuru…and…oh no…no…no…_

"You will have to play for me," Reito said while looking at Shizuru, "I chose you to be my assistant before all these happened, and now I'm asking you Ru-chan, play for me." Reito's eyes were begging.

"But…"

"Shizuru has no knowledge of the game!" Chie said and looked at Reito, "Let me play in your stead!"

Reito grinned and shook his head no, "That's why I'm glad to hear Natsuki here could play the game."

Silence

Shizuru smiled and took a breather, "Okay…with you and Natsuki's tutelage, I'm sure I'll get to play in no time…" looked at Natsuki, "Are you okay with teaching me my…Natsu…ki?" she said causing the blue haired woman to blush

"Ha…hai!" Natsuki said while trying hard not to look on Shizuru's face,

"Very well…" Shizuru stood up, "It's just a Charity game, in two months it will be…"

Natsuki closed her eyes, _oh kami kill me now…how am I gonna tell this to her?_

"Ah…that's the worry part enters Ru-chan," Reito said to his sister's retreating form.

Shizuru stopped mid way and looked at Reito, "What?"

"Since the Charity game comes first, the player in here will have to be the player in the championship," Reito said

"Which means, Shizuru, if you play here you have to play for the championship even if your brother is healed during that time. It's the rule of the competition." Fumi said at the now frozen woman.

_Oh god…what have I done…I cursed Kanzaki-san and now…I'm going to give Shizuru bad luck!_ Natsuki wanted to cry…if she could. She breathed in determination, _damn you Takeda…there's no way I'm putting Shizuru in this, no way!_

"So…"

"Yes…you will play in my stead all the way Shizuru and you know what's in stake…you know why I wanted to be in this game."

"Takeda Masashi…" Shizuru said

"He was the cause of Mashiro's predicament…and you know, no one hurts family and gets away with it." Reito said seriously and then he bowed down, "I'm sorry I have to put you into this…"

_It wasn't you Kanzaki-san…it was all me…me…_ Natsuki thought, _I have to tell Shizuru and leave her…I've done what Takeda wants…_

"I understand Nii-chan," Shizuru turned to look at her brother and smiled her usual cunning smile, "Well perhaps we should start working ne?" she said and then pulled on Natsuki's arm, "Natsuki and I will have some private tutoring then…we'll see all of you later," she grinned at Natsuki who nodded her head and blindly followed the chestnut haired woman.

"Shizuru, don't you make Kuga faint again!" Chie shouted at the retreating duo.

Chie, Aoi and Fumi looked at Reito who was in deep thought, "Yen for your thought?" Fumi

_Never won a single game huh…_ Reito smiled and looked at Fumi, "Nothing worth your yen hon," He grimaced, "You think Mai and Mikoto called Yohko?"

"Well…" Chie shrugged her shoulders, "Unless the two get carried away…perhaps they did.

Aoi laughed, "I'll go check on them," she volunteered

"I'm coming with you," Chie said

"Won't you two get carried away too?" Reito asked shaking his head

"Hon, at least we know Aoi could still do whatever she needs to do even if she's being kept busy by Chie-chan."Fumi said smiling at the two women, "Unlike Mai…"

"You can't fault Aoi for being a multitasker…AW!" Chie grumbled after Aoi hit her, bowed to Reito and Fumi and dragged the tall woman out of the room.

"Kids…"

XXX

Shizuru is watching _her _Natsuki, the blue haired woman was led to Shizuru's office and she made the smaller woman sit on the couch in front of Shizuru's desk. The blue haired woman was unusually quiet and follows Shizuru's command blindly. _Something is bothering my Natsuki…but what?_ "Natsuki…"

Green orbs looked at her, "Shi…"

"You're very quiet, do you want to tell me something?" the older woman asked, "You know you can tell me everything right?"

_Tell her everything? Can I really tell her…then what?_

_-she'll kicked you out here so fast you never know what hit you- _Nao's voice in her head once again

_But…I have already done Takeda's bidding so it's alright…I don't owe him anything anymore_

_-yeah true that, but how will you live again? In that dumpster? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity,-_

_But I don't want to hurt Shizuru with my bad luck! I rather live out there, die in cold and hunger than hurt her! Can't you see?_

_-you're falling for her-_

_I am?_

_-well whatever…I'm just some voice, you can just ignore me and do what you want-_

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki was startled and was taken aback when she found herself face to face with Shizuru. She could feel the heat going up her face and could even feel smoke coming from her ears, "Shi-Shizuru!"

"Oh," Shizuru stood up, her hand clasped in her chest, "I thought Natsuki fainted again, you weren't answering me and I got worried…"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, and then it happened…Natsuki started crying, "Shi…Shi…"

Shizuru's eyes widened, "What is it?" The taller woman hurriedly sat beside the crying one and held Natsuki in embrace, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"Natsuki chanted as she continued crying

"Sorry? I don't get it Natsuki, why are you saying sorry to me, what did you do?"

"Everything! I did everything!"

"Everything?"

"I'm sorry!" The blue haired woman cried so hard it was hard for Natsuki to say anything comprehensible.

"Natsuki you're not making any sense…"

"Nao…Nao…"

Shizuru frowned, _what did she do to my Natsuki?_ She could feel the vile rising in her mouth, "What did she do to you?" she asked sternly

Natsuki shook her head causing said head to bump on Shizuru's chest. The action made the older woman grin, "Nao…here…"

Shizuru deflated, "You want Nao here?" and at Natsuki's nod, Shizuru can't help it but feel insufficient, _can't you tell me? _

Natsuki looked up, her green orbs red from crying, "Please…explain…please…"

"Okay," Shizuru said before pushing Natsuki lightly until the younger woman lay on her couch, the taller woman stood up and reach her telephone to call on Nao.

XXX

Nao was livid, she feel like she was conned by no other than Takeda Masashi. Well it's not as if Takeda really knew her, but she fears that Takeda will back out on his promise to Natsuki, and the blue haired woman might be bad luck and annoying as hell, but she's one constant in her life and she has treated Natsuki as friend and vice versa. So upon learning of Kanzaki's injury through Miyu, she knew that she should go to Takeda and close the deal. Natsuki has done her part, there's no way Kanzaki would go to the game in a month so she decided to go to Takeda and inform him and make sure that he do his end of the deal. But as it turned out, Takeda didn't meet her instead this green haired woman show up and told her that she will tell Takeda…but what about his promise? He said he will absolve Natsuki from her debt! What about it! So now she was seething in anger inside her small barber shop and was angered more when the phone rang.

"No one calls me unless its trouble!" Nao grumbled before she reached out and get the phone., "Helllllo!" she answered.

"_Ara…is this Nao-san?"_

Nao's eyes widened, _Fujino? What the hell does she want now? Did Natsuki do something wrong again?_ "Fujino-sama?"

"_Oh come on Nao-san, you and Natsuki are friends, there's no need for such formality."_

"Ah…okay…is there something wrong with Natsuki?"

There was silence in the other end

"Fujino-s…I mean Shizuru?"

"_Well yes something…After we left my brother's room, she has been quiet and then suddenly she started crying and then saying things I don't get and now she's asking for you. She said about explaining something…"_

"Fuck…"

"_Nao-san, language please…"_

"Oh sorry Fu…Shizuru, I'll be there, I need to speak to her anyway."

"_Oh…I'll try to pacify her while waiting for you."_

"Thank you, I'm off now." Nao said before hanging up and hurriedly walking out. Locked her barber shop and waved for a taxi, "Jeez Natsuki, you're costing me too much!"

XXX

Shizuru was content watching her Natsuki lay on the couch. The crying stopped but the blue haired woman was still quiet. Shizuru shook her head and took the cup of tea she was drinking.

"I shouldn't be lying here," Natsuki said

Shizuru smiled over the cup, "Why not?" she said after putting the cup down, "You broke down you need to rest,"

"I…" Natsuki breathed and then sat up, "I'm sorry if I seemed like a puppy whining…"

The chestnut haired woman laughed out loud, "Oh you have no idea how that image you planted in my head affects me so Natsuki." She said when she was able to control her laugh.

Natsuki frowned, "Good thing I be of an entertainment to you now."

Shizuru smiled and looked at Natsuki, "Well…you do entertain me a lot but don't get so mad about it. I never felt this happy before in my life."

Natsuki blushed but still looked at the smiling woman before her, "Well…after what I'll say when Nao comes here, perhaps you won't be that happy and you would want to kick my ass out of here."

Shizuru looked bewildered, "What would you have done that will make me kick you out of here?"

Natsuki didn't answer she just bowed down her head. That's when the door to the office opened and Nao entered.

"This has got to be good Natsuki, that taxi just cost me 400 yen!" Nao spat as she stood beside the couch. She then looked at Shizuru. "Shizuru," she nodded towards the sitting woman.

"Have a seat Nao-san." Shizuru said pointing at the chair in front of her, not on the couch where Natsuki was.

"Okay…so what happened here?"

Shizuru started the story after they hear the scream at Kanzaki Reito's room until the two left and make their way to the office and up to Natsuki's breakdown.

Nao looked at Natsuki, "What are you doing?" she asked

"I…"nervously Natsuki glanced at Shizuru then hurriedly turned her focus on Nao, "I…I think I need to tell Shizuru everything…"

"But…"

"I'm done with Takeda!" Natsuki spat.

"Wait!" Shizuru looked at the two, "What is this about Takeda? Are we talking of the same Takeda Masashi?"

Both women nodded their heads.

"Natsuki… that's also one reason I came here…" Nao

"Nonononono…you will explain to me what this is all about!" Shizuru said standing and slamming her hands on the table. This caused the two women to be startled and the two started narrating the story at once…in their own version…

"STOOPPPPP!" Shizuru screamed, "Can you two please stop," she said before sitting at her chair once again and looking at Natsuki. "Let me hear your version Natsuki."

And Natsuki did.

When the blue haired woman was through she looked at Nao…

"Well…what she said…"

Silence

"So you…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Shizuru, I didn't know that it's too important for Kanzaki-san to win this game and I was desperate…"

The two women were startled when Shizuru started laughing hard, "Shizuru?" Natsuki called out

"Kami…" Shizuru said after laughing, "And you thought that it was you who brought this bad luck to my brother?" she laugh again.

"It's a known fact…I'm the bringer of bad luck to anyone near me." Natsuki said pouting.

"Really? Then how come I never had bad luck when you're always near me…you're my girl Friday and that's a requisite."

"Rek-rek what?" Natsuki and Nao

Shizuru smiled, "Don't bother and for your information Natsuki, I don't believe whatever you say. I don't think you have anything to do with my brother's accidents."

"Believe me Shizuru!"

"I will if I could see it in my own two eyes." Shizuru then looked at Nao, "You've been with her far longer than I am, have you had bad luck or accidents that happened to you?"

Nao thought, "NO not really…but she not on me but on my patrons…"

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Like falling from the chair or hitting their head with my blower or cutting a chin with my blade…"

"Circumstances…"

"Every time Natsuki was around but nothing like that happens when she's not in my shop."

Shizuru looked at the two, "Why don't we make an experiment then and see if it's true?"

Nao was stunned, "You will subject yourself to that just to prove us right?"

"Or to prove you wrong?"

Natsuki and Nao looked at each other, "Don't blame us if something bad happened, Natsuki told you, I vouched for her…"

"Believe me, I won't blame anyone. Shall we?"

The two nodded their heads.

-End Chapter 8-

See you next time…and I promise Nao Miyu but sorry it didn't happen in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't have any reasons why this took so long…I just want to say sorry!

Lucky Suki 9

Nao looked right and left repeatedly. Behind her were Natsuki and Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman was smirking as she watched Nao inspect the surrounding outside Shizuru's office. Natsuki on the other hand was frowning, her arms crossed over her chest and one foot tapping on the floor.

_Oh my Natsuki looked cute this way…_ Shizuru thought as her gaze traveled from Nao to Natsuki.

"What the hell Nao?" Natsuki asked a bit irritated.

Nao straightened herself and looked back at Natsuki before smiling, "I was checking if there's anyone we can try it out…" the red head said and then shrugged her shoulders.

"There will always be people around here we can try this 'bad luck' of yours Natsuki." Shizuru said grinning, "But I think we should put some bet about this."

"Bet?" Nao and Natsuki simultaneously asked with their eyes focused on the chestnut haired woman

Shizuru nodded and smiled, she tilted her head to the side looking like a little girl trying to convince someone to do something.

_Oh…Shizuru is cute like this!_ Natsuki internally said

"You and Chie-han were supposed to teach me this poker game right? So why don't we start gambling now?"

"As in?" Nao asked nervously then looked at Natsuki, "If that's the case I'm betting against Natsuki," Nao said walking away from Natsuki and standing at Shizuru's side. The taller woman looked at the red head amused.

"Baka Nao! I'm your friend and you're leaving me behind?" Natsuki wailed,

"Oi Pup…we both know that you never won any game in your life so I'm just securing my money!" Nao explained.

"Hm…money? Who says anything about money Nao-san?" Shizuru asked

"Ehh…we are betting so what else are we going to bet on?" Nao asked in bewilderment

The Fujino woman smirked and looked at Natsuki, "How about…"she made a thinking pose and dropped it after some time, "…how about if I win…I get to give Natsuki a bath and if Natsuki wins, she gives me a bath? How does that sound?" she asked smiling, her head tilted on the side, hands clasped together and are placed under her cheek.

Natsuki and Nao looked at the "oh so innocent" look on Shizuru's facial feature, and Natsuki has no other choice but to nod her head in agreement. Nao on the other hand rolled her eyes when the bet sunk in.

"_Ehh…isn't that the same…no matter who wins…Natsuki will lose?"_ She thought and looked at Natsuki's shining eyes. "Well…money or not, I'm betting against Natsuki," Nao concluded taking the two women's attention on each other and to her.

"You are a very good gambler indeed Nao-san," Shizuru said

Nao shook her head, "With the way you are betting, I wonder why you still need tutoring from Natsuki,"

Shizuru's answer was a giggle followeb a shrug of her shoulders

Natsuki frowned and huffed, "Just wait and see Nao, just wait and see," she mumbles which caused the crimson eyed woman to snicker. Nao smiled and Natsuki's frown deepened. They were like this when Mai and Mikoto suddenly passed by them,

"Mai-san, Mikoto," Shizuru called causing the two women to stop and turned to look back at the three.

"Shizuru-sama?" Mai said smiling

The taller woman stepped closer to her sister and Mai, dragging with her a blushing Natsuki and a grinning Nao. Then she pushed Natsuki towards Mai and Mikoto who looked at Shizuru as if she had grown another head or something. "Could you two do me a favor?" Shizuru asked sweetly in her Kyoto-ben,

Mai looked at Natsuki whose face was so red she could almost be likened to a ripe tomato, then she looked at Shizuru, "Is there any problem with Natsuki? Is she ill or something?" Mai asked in her most innocent facial expression which brought Nao to burst into laughter, and Shizuru to glare at Nao who tried to calm herself but failed,

"Oi!" Mikoto said pointing a finger at Nao whilst frowning, "Why are you laughing at my MAI!" Mikoto's claim on Mai brought the carrot topped woman to blush but not as deep as that of Natsuki,

"Kami, I can't believe this house is full of ripe tomatoes!" Nao said still laughing

"Baka!" Natsuki said after giving Nao a death glare

"Ahhh Shizuru-sa…"

"Mai?"

Mai smiled shyly, "What is your favor Shizuru? If me and Mikoto could do it then we will be happy to oblige you."

"Oh that is so sweet of you!" Shizuru said getting into the act without any difficulty at all

_Darn…this woman should be an actress, I'm sure she'll be much better than that red head…fake actress…_ Nao thought and her laughter died down, _ jeez, what the heck is the name of the doctor's assist again?_

"You see Mai, Nao here asked me to help her with something regarding contracts and the like, and as you know, Natsuki here hasn't been 100% herself yet, so if you two could just please accompany her? We won't take long, 5 to 10 minutes is all I ask." Shizuru said, her eyes glinting and was focused on Natsuki who was doing her pout

Mai and Mikoto smiled, "That won't be a problem, I am sure we'll have a great time together, right?" Mai said and then she faced her companions, one was happily nodding and the other one nodded tentatively with a pout on her face. "Natsuki, don't look like as if I'm going to put you to death or something," Mai joked

"Don't you mean, Natsuki putting you to death?" Nao grumbled

Shizuru and Mai looked at Nao but it was Mai who spoke, "I didn't get what you said Nao-san? You were eating your words,"

Nao smiled widely and tried to look as innocent as she can muster, "I was mumbling about some contract, ignore me."

"Ohhh…" Mai said and turned to leave with Mikoto and Natsuki when Shizur pulled her back and the taller woman whispered, "Mai-san, if possible, could you also introduce Natsuki to all our staffs?"

Mai looked at Shizuru, her facial expression bears the question "why" but she did not voice it and just nodded her assent. "We are going now,"

Shizuru nodded and Nao waved her hand to the departing trio, then Nao faced Shizuru, "What now?"

Shizuru grinned, "We investigate,"

"I like the sound of that."

XXX

Sometimes…large palm plants inside a house are worth keeping. This is what Shizuru and Nao were thinking as they hid themselves behind these large plants while they "investigate on Natsuki." Shizuru kept on looking at her watch timing Natsuki's interaction with Mai and Mikoto. She then looked at Nao, "What are we suppose to look out for anyway?" She whispered to Nao.

"Well…anything that seems bad luck?"

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know? When it was in my barber shop, I end up either cutting all of my customers hair, pricking an ear or the chair with my client would suddenly collapse, so something bad like that?" Nao explained

"Was that immediate?"

"The moment she comes in, it'll take a second or two tops!" Nao said a bit excited and her voice raised a notch a bit

"Ssssh…Mai-san might not hear us, but I know Mikoto, she has this uncanny skill of hearing even the faintest sound." And true to Shizuru's word, Mikoto looked at where they were hiding and frowned but said nothing.

"You think she heard us?" Nao asked

"Maybe she heard some sound but I don't think she heard us that much cause if she does, she'll call us out for sure."

5 minutes have passed

"it's been 5 minutes and nothing's happening to Mai and Mikoto yet," Shizuru said sighing, "I feel like we are actually hoping that something bad should happen to them!" she said before shaking her head

"Well it's a bet,"

"Yeah but 5 minutes and nothing happened? You think you two overreacted?"

"I don't know why it's turning out like this too"

Their conversation was halted when Chie and Aoi suddenly came, greeted the three and stayed there to chat. Shizuru started counting on time again. 5 minutes has gone by and still nothing major is happening and the two could see the frown on Natsuki's face getting deeper which means the blue haired woman herself was wondering how on earth are these women remains unaffected by her curse. That's when Nagi suddenly appeared with a large grin on his face, he was holding a new coffeemaker he brought that exactly looks the same as that of Kanzaki's previous coffeemaker. He greeted the women and when he reached Natsuki's place, his eyes widened as he felt himself slipping off the floor and his hands released the precious coffeemaker in the air. He landed on his butt and the coffeemaker landed on the marbled floor in hundreds of pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nagi screamed not minding his aching ass but the broken equipment he was supposed to present to Reito to appease his aching heart.

Shizuru and Nao looked at each other and then they went out of their hiding and pretended that they were on their way to get Natsuki. Upon reaching the group, Shizuru watched Chie and Aoi helped Nagi who stood tall despite his limited height and turned to leave the group with tears in his eyes.

"That hurts, I wonder if it was Nagi's pride or if it was just his pocket that hurt, that coffeemaker must cost a fortune," Chie said as she watched Nagi went his way then she looked at the new arrivals, "Hello Shizuru, Nao-san, I was wondering if you already started the tutoring session," Chie asked grinning lecherously

"Well Chie-han, as a matter of fact, I am already getting my first lesson from Natsuki at the moment."

"Really?" Natsuki and Chie both asked then the taller woman looked at Natsuki, "You don't know?"

"Ara…how come Natsuki was so forgetful!" here, Mai, Nao and Aoi were just watching the conversation

"But…"

"Come on Natsuki, aren't you teaching me how to bet?" Shizuru said more than asked

"Ah yeah Natsuki is teaching Shizuru to bet," Nao smiled in agreement

"Bet on what?" It was Mai who voiced out the question

Shizuru smiled, "I'll explain later but I like to borrow Natsuki for a while," Shizuru said and then she hurriedly pulled Natsuki to her and dragged her towards the kitchen

"Oi!" Natsuki whined but she let herself be dragged

"OI you are forgetting about me!" Nao shouted and ran after the two.

The other women who suddenly got intrigued followed.

XXX

Shizuru brought Natsuki to the kitchen and introduced her to all the helpers there. The helpers in the kitchen were mostly women and their male helpers usually worked on either the garden or on their garage. During the whole time Natsuki was in the kitchen, there were no accidents that happened. The cooks was able to their job without any glitches, the dishwashers finished the dishes intact, etcetera, etcetera.

"I don't understand it," Nao said in deep thinking,"I swear, the whole time I knew Natsuki, when she comes to my shop all hell breaks loose, how come it never appears here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chie asked bewildered

"I think the word is not 'never' Nao-san," Shizuru said

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked because she too is getting more confused.

"For the love of Kami! Will you two explain what you are saying?" Chie said loudly but Shizuru, Nao and Natsuki kept on their line of conversation

"To prove my point, let's move on," Shizuru said dragging Natsuki to their garage while nao follows,

"OIIII!" Chie yelled but followed along with the rest

XXX

CLANG!

"AWWWW!"

The moment Natsuki entered the garage, the mechanic who was fine tuning the sports car had an accident. Nao looked up and saw a hanging engine via a chain and is now swaying dangerously,

"oh-oh…" Nao said catching the other female's attention, "I think we better leave before that engine there…" she said pointing at the hanging engine, "…falls on someone,"

Another 'AW' was heard from somewhere near them and the ladies did not wait for a major catastrophe to happen and pulled Natsuki outside the garage.

"You see my point?" Shizuru asked

"No…I can't see any point actually," Chie said exasperatedly

Shizuru, Nao and Natsuki looked at Chie, "Perhaps we could meet in my office so I can explain this further." Everyone nods their head in agreement and the women headed to Shizuru's office.

XXX

"So?"

"Calm down Chie, let me start from the beginning, you see Natsuki here came to me after my brother told us that I am to play poker in her stead because of her injury," She watched as the others nod their head, "Natsuki here told me the truth of her coming here. She was sent here by Masashi to bring bad luck to Ani." She said and smiled at Chie's angry feature

"YOU…"

"Wait!" Shizuru stopped Chie from attacking Natsuki

"I did feel there's something wrong about this two! I just feel it!" Chie said indignantly

"Hear me out okay?" Shizuru said sternly stopping Chie's tirade, "Anyways, if Natsuki and Nao-san did intend to bring us harm, then I don't see why they would come to me and confess, would you agree with my reasoning? Mai? Aoi?" the two silent women nodded their head

"Natsuki was okay as far as I am concerned," Mikoto added

"I agree,"

"Look, Natsuki didn't do anything wrong, she was hired by Masashi for the mere fact that she's got this strings of bad luck connected to her and that whoever comes near her gets that bad luck, it's like as if it was a curse," Nao said in defense of Natsuki

"And hence the bet," Shizuru ended for Nao.

"I didn't get it, how did that end up with a bet?" Aoi asked trying to comprehend what's happening

"I bet them that Natsuki is not bad luck!"

"How?" Mai asked nervously as she had an idea how it has come to be.

"We pushed Natsuki to you…trial and error?" Shizuru smiled sweetly at Mai

"What?" Chie said and stood up, "You mean you tested her bad luck on Mai and Mikoto and you never tell them, and we got connected with them? What the heck are you thinking Zuru? What if the bad luck was real?"

Mai who was a bit angry nodded her head in agreement with Chie

"That's the good news then, my findings in just a short period of time is that, Natsuki is both bad luck and not bad luck,"

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in unison

"Look, Nao-san here was sure that when Natsuki enters her barber shop, all chaos starts. When she was with you, nothing happens remember? Not until after Nagi came and he had that unfortunate accident. So I brought her to the kitchen, there nothing happens, but when I brought her to the garage, the moment she stepped inside, accidents starts happening."

Silence as everyone contemplated on this

"So what does that means?" Natsuki asked nervously

"Look here, in this house who had the accidents since Natsuki stepped foot in here? No one but Ani and Nagi. Who works in our kitchen? Only our female workers, and in our garage? The male workers. Now where did the accidents happen as quickly as Nao-san described? Nao –san said that the reaction was instantaneous, so where did it happen? I say Natsuki, your bad luck is limited only to the male species."

-end chapter 9-

Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update more. Now that I'm not too busy at work and that I'll be undergoing operation and will have a long time of recuperation period, I probably could update regularly. Thanks for the continued support.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Update for Lucky Suki, yey! Anyway, once again if there is anyone who would like to read my SAMURAI THEMED SHIZNAT, please feel free to visit mauiniverse(dot)yuku(dot)com fanfiction thread SEKI.

**LUCKY SUKI 10**

"So what you were saying Zuru is that this woman," Chie said glaring at Natsuki, "Is truly a devil's spawn from hell but her effect is limited to the male species?" she asked, "And you proved this in a short while how?"

"Hunch?" Shizuru said smiling sweetly at her friend and cousin,

"…and how would you explain what's been happening at my barber shop every time she comes by?" Nao asked,

"Simple deduction Nao-san," Shizuru paced in the room, "As you said, the clients are the one affected not you, right?" She watched the red headed woman nod her head in agreement, "And what are your clients?"

Chie and Nao looked at each other, "Okay…they are all males," Chie replied.

"So how can you explain her luck in gambling? She was playing against men all the time and she always ends up losing." Nao said frowning, "She would have been a millionaire now if she had been causing men bad luck!"

There was silence

"Perhaps she was the opposite of Fumi-san?" Mai said looking at the others smiling,

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked

"Well do you know why Takeda wants to have Fumi for him right?" Mai asked Shizuru and Chie

"No?" Both women replied

"It's because Fumi-chan brings luck to men." Mai said smiling,

"Oh…" Everyone in the room said while nodding except for Mikoto who was just sitting beside Mai without a care in the world.

"Except when she's in a gambling arena, that's the true reason why Fumi-san never wanted to accompany Kanzaki-san in the gambling arena because she brings bad luck on the gambling table of men." Mai said smiling.

"How did you know of this?" Aoi asked the fiery haired woman.

Mai sighed, "It was a long story, but to make it short, Fumi-san's father was my father's best friend, and they learned of Fumi-san's luck by observation, so thinking they could find a fortune bringing her to an underground gambling place, they teach her how to gamble and brought her with them. All the time they gamble, they didn't win a single game instead they got into more trouble."

"And how did Fumi-san arrive to her status now?" Chie asked

"They found a way to make use of her luck. They made her watch them via video, and they started winning." Mai said shrugging her shoulder, "It's like Fumi-san can give good luck indirectly, and that's what she'd been doing for Kanzaki-san."

"So it's like the video is the buffer for Fumi's bad luck in the gambling arena." Aoi said and they all looked at Natsuki, "If Natsuki then brings good luck to men directly in the arena, does that mean she could bring bad luck to them when she's indirectly involve in the game?" she was making a thinking pose.

"I don't think we could afford her to stay here and watch the game," Shizuru added,

"Really? Or you just want her tagging along with you everywhere Ru-chan?" Chie said grinning.

"For whatever purpose Chie-han, I believe it would be detrimental to my brother and the rest of the male species here if I leave her." Shizuru said with a frown directed to Chie and then smiled when she change focus to Natsuki.

"I get it," Nao said, "How about we just let her stay by Shizuru-san's side while she plays? She will just stay quiet there, no intervention! That's as indirect as she can be without harming people here right?" She asked.

Every people in the room nodded their heads.

"Wow I didn't think you could say something useful," Natsuki blurted out which caused Nao to frown at the cobalt haired woman.

Silence

"The problem now is that Shizuru has no idea how to play poker ala Texas Hold 'em," Chie said grinning.

"Isn't that why I have Natsuki here with me?" Shizuru replied with a grin of her own.

"She got you there!" Nao said laughing at the tall woman.

Chie frowned, "Whatever,"

"So why don't you and Natsuki here begin the tutoring while I get to talk with Chie-san?" Nao said smiling sweetly at the tall woman.

"Why don't I like the look on your face?" Chie asked with one brow rising.

"Mai can tutor me too!" Mikoto interrupted getting tired of not saying anything.

"I wonder what Mai-san would teach Mikoto." Aoi asked grinning suggestively,

"AOI!" Mai called out loud with red face.

-maiuniverse-

"What's the matter?" Takeda asked the blonde man in front of him.

"I heard from inside sources that Natsuki had done her job pretty well." Tate said grinning, "Reito will not be able to come to the tournament and it's a sure win for you."

Takeda frowned, "I want to bet with Reito…I want to meet him head on and take Fumi away from him."

"And you think you can do that?"

"With Natsuki's bad luck, of course,"

"But he's not getting in the competition, he's have someone play for him."

Takeda's brow rose up, "Who?"

"His sister, I heard she's not played any poker game in her life."

Takeda grinned, "I heard she's the bomb," his grin widened, "Which means I'll be facing a nube?" Takeda watched Tate nod his head, "So what's Natsuki's use for?"

"Well…to make sure Reito won't get better and go back in the game?"

"The friendship game will be in a month, and the one who plays there must play with the professional game, so no matter if Reito recover or not, I'll be playing his sister." Takeda laughed, "What do you know? I might be able to bag Fumi and his sister."

Tate laughed out loud with Takeda.

Unbeknown to them, a certain green haired woman was eavesdropping and formulating her own plan in her head

-maiuniverse-

Natsuki and Shizuru were in front of the large TV watching a replay of a poker game where her brother was a participant.

"I heard about this Chinese God of Gambler, could he really change the card he has in his hand?" Shizuru asked out of nowhere.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru as if she grew another head, "No, it's all a trick. He is good in bluffing though, that's why he is the god." Natsuki then smiled, "You're brother is just like him that's why he is known as kami in the gambling world." Then her face saddened, "I'm sorry I did that to your brother."

"It's not your fault,"

"Yes it was," Natsuki said sadly, "When Takeda told me of this job, I knew who I was going to ruin and I accepted." She sighed, "Now look at the problem I am bringing your brother."

Shizuru smiled at the sad expression on Natsuki which she think was so cute, "I know my brother, her might be saying all this thing about facing Takeda over and over, but right now, I'm sure he is having a blast knowing that I'll be playing instead of him." Shizuru watched Natsuki looked at her with an expression asking her to explain, "Well…my brother have been urging me to play a game with him, and all the time I have denied him. This time, he used Fumi's excuse of not going to the gambling place to get me to come to him just so I could be in a gambling arena."

"You don't like gambling?"

The chestnut haired woman shrugged her shoulders, "Not really don't like, it's just that gambling is not my cup of tea. Maybe if I try, I could out play any players or even my brother," At this Natsuki looked at Shizuru as if she was some kind of a lunatic, "I was just saying, but I am not interested."

Natsuki nodded her head, "It will be hard for you to learn the game then if you have no interest with it." She said looking back at the monitor. Poker game isn't that hard to learn, but if you got no interest, then intricate things would be hard for you to grasp."

Silence

"How did you know about my brother?"

"I'm a gambler…I may have not won a single game but I love playing poker and in the gambling arena especially in Japan, you can't be called a gambler if you don't know the "kami" of all gamblers. So that's how I know your brother."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, in her thoughts she wanted the cobalt haired woman to confirm her suspicion, "But you seem to know my brother more intimately…like…" she stopped her tirade when she found Natsuki's face getting red again

"I am not in any relationship with you brother! I swear! I don't like boys!" Natsuki blurted out and then puffed her cheeks

_Ohhhh…and my Natsuki don't like boys, and I was meaning for her to admit something else…but this is quite a great revelation!_ "So how do you really know my brother? Cause really, if you just know him as the Japanese God of Gambler, then bringing him bad luck won't be that hard on your psyche."

Natsuki sighed, "Well…it was one winter about two or three years ago, he found me in a dumpster, gave me money and gave me his coat. He even gave me a purple scarf…" Natsuki frowned when she realized two things.

One, she is actually blurting out to Shizuru where she came from which caused her now wide, round eyes and

Two, she can't find the scarf for quite a long time now, "I…I…I think I lost it…" she said in almost a whisper

_Oh kami…it is her…_

"Natsuki…"

"I…" the smaller woman hurriedly stood up and was about to bolt out, "It's my most precious possession! It has never left my side ever…" Natsuki was stopped by Shizuru's hand.

"You didn't lose it Natsuki," Shizuru said smiling and looking up at the woman standing before her. She then took the well folded scarf from her hidden pocket and showed it to Natsuki, "I found this on you and took it." She said

Natsuki frowned and looked at Shizuru, "Why?" she said a bit angry

"I know that this would sound mean…but this scarf _was_ mine."

Natsuki's frown deepened but not because of anger but her frown was an indication she was thinking, "I know Kanzaki-san gave it to me, he handed it to me himself…he wrapped the money in it." Natsuki bit her lower lip, "It was the best thing one person has ever done to me…"

Shizuru smiled, pulled the woman beside her and hugged her, "I'd tell you something but promise me you won't get mad,"

Natsuki pulled a little from Shizuru, just a little since she herself was enjoying the contact and attention the taller woman was showering her, "I won't get mad…promise."

Shizuru pulled away completely and faced the other woman, she took Natsuki's hands in hers and sighed, "Three years ago, it was winter when Ani, Mikoto and I went to a restaurant to celebrate his winning the competition and retaining his status as "the kami", we were waiting for Fumi-san to arrive and my brother excused himself and Mikoto met with Mai at the front entrance so I was left alone," Shizuru smiled wider, "That's when I saw you at the corner of a dumpster, huddled in the cold…you were dirty but that's not what I saw."

Natsuki's mouth went dry, "Wha…what did you see?"

Crimson colored eyes brightened, "I saw a very beautiful woman." Shizuru said simply

"Me? Beautiful?"

Shizuru nodded her head and lifted a hand to trace Natsuki's cheek, "Yes," she said and continue the act while Natsuki starts blushing again, "I was so enamored I have to tell my brother to give you my scarf because you seem so cold…and thought that maybe my scarf would at least bring you warmth…"

"It did…"

"I returned the next day Natsuki…I was convinced that I would want no other but that dirty looking woman." Shizuru let down her hand and shook her head, "I didn't find you…and…and…"

"You looked for me?" Natsuki watched Shizuru's head nod, "Why?"

"I just know that…here in my heart you're what I want, and probably need." Shizuru sighed and let go of Natsuki's hands, "Chie-han knew, I always get her to accompany me and Aoi to search for you. Even Haruka has an idea."

Natsuki was at a lost _of all people in this place…she wants me?_

"But then again…it's a different thing now that you…" Shizuru's next words were cut by soft lips connecting to her. Her eyes widened from surprise not because she didn't like it but because it was Natsuki who started the kiss. Natsuki who had fainted from her teasing is kissing her.

"I…I…no one had ever wanted me…"

Shizuru remained speechless and her face was still bright red

"Shizuru…" No reply, "Oi…Shizuru!"

Still no reply

"SHIZURU!"

-end chapter 10-


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I really have no reason to give you regarding my tardiness, but hey I'm still alive and so is this story. ' just want to remind you dear friends, I'm trying to update my stories from the one I haven't updated since time immemorial to the latest ones, so it would really be long before the new stories be updated. Thank you again for your continued support, and for all those who have hanged on and have not left...THANK YOU!

**LUCKY SUKI**

Chapter 11

"SHIZURU...!" Natsuki was in turmoil. Her _'mistress'_ has not said a word since her lips touched hers. She wanted to slap herself for doing it, _what the heck was I thinking? She's probably mortified..._

_-she can't be mortified, she did say she wants you remember?- _ that nagging voice that sounds so much like Nao interrupted her freaking thought once again,

"What if I gave her sickness because I was bad luck?" She mumbled to herself, she still has her arms around the chest nut haired woman who was unresponsive until now. "Oh God... Nao!" she called out in desperation, just to realize that the red headed woman has already left for home. "Help!" Natsuki cried out once again, hoping that someone will hear her and help her with the situation.

The cobalt haired woman almost cried in relief when Mai went in Shizuru's room, "Natsuki ch... Natsuki, what happened?" the busty, fiery haired woman asked as she settled herself beside the unresponsive Fujino woman.

"I... ano...," Natsuki couldn't meet Mai's eyes, her face was red and she had a feeling that her tongue suddenly shortened because she couldn't find the words to say,

"Come on Natsuki, don't scare me like this, should I call Yohko-sensei again?" she asked worried.

The blue haired woman shook her head 'no', "I... I was just... ahhh... happy, I...,"

"What did you do?!" Mai stood and shook the blue haired woman, "NATSUKI!"

"I KISSED HER!" Natsuki cried out, pushed herself away from Mai and Shizuru and then kowtowed three times, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

At the revelation, the fiery haired woman deflated and slumped beside Shizuru once again, "Oh I see...," she then smiled, looked at the girl-friday's worried expression and laughed, "May light never cease the day," she said whilst shaking her head. "Don't worry Natsuki, Shizuru-sama just did what you did before." she thought the innocent look on Natsuki's face was cute, _no wonder Shizuru is so smitten with this girl_, she looked at the blue haired woman closely, _I mean 'woman',_

"What?"

"She just fainted Natsuki, come on help me put her on her bed," she said before standing. The nervous woman stood as well and helped her put the heiress on her mattress. She was smiling as she concocted the image of Shizuru waking up and wanting more from _her_ Natsuki.

It took them less than two minutes to tucked in Shizuru in her bed. Mai had the right idea of closing the chestnut haired woman's eyes, as it looks creepy if they let Shizuru sleep with her eyes open. The fiery haired woman's task was interrupted by Natsuki's trembling voice.

"I really should just leave her," The blue haired woman looked at the unmoving body on the bed, "My bad luck did this to her." she continued, and Mai was sure, if she wait a bit more, the worried girl-friday would cry her eyes out.

"Don't be silly," she said, "This is not brought upon by your bad luck, you've heard what we had deduced earlier right?" she looked at Natsuki who was looking at her, incomprehension still visible on her face, "Your bad luck only affects men Natsuki, so stop beating yourself over this. I'm sure something else made Shizuru like this, and again, it's not your bad luck. So don't think of going anywhere."

"So why...,"

The red haired woman laughed, "Oh don't ask me Natsuki. I'm afraid the answer might render you catatonic like your mistress. Let's keep the number of fainting in this house to a maximum of one okay?"

Cobalt head nodded, "Okay... but I still don't get it."

Mai smiled, "I wonder how such an innocent woman like you ends up being hired as Shizuru's assistant," she shook her head before she straightened up and turned to walk out of the room. "You better go rest Natsuki, tomorrow, Shizuru-sama will wake up and we have no idea if she will recall what happened tonight here, so she will be badgering you on an explanation... and if she did remember, you'll need lots of energy to push her away."

Natsuki frowned which Mai thought was cute... _well, she can't be cuter than her Mikoto_, "Why would I want to push her away?"

Mai grinned and Natsuki does not like the look on her face, "You'll see...," her last words before she finally exited the room.

Natsuki watched Shizuru's now sleeping form, she smiled in recollection of her mistress' confession and then she leaned towards Shizuru's ear and whispered, "Thank you Shizuru," then she stood and turned to exit the room and into hers.

xxxx maiuniverse xxxx

Shizuru was awakened by the sound of her tub being filled with water. "Hmmm, I had the strangest dream..." she mumbled to herself, whatever it was that she was to say next was halted by her girl friday coming out of her bath, "Good morning _my_ Natsuki!" she greeted cheerfully, and her smile dropped when her greeting was met by a shy, nervous looking woman.

"Ano... I prepared your bath as you like it..."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru stood from her bed and stepped closer to the smaller woman. Then looking at herself, she was bewildered as to why she was wearing her dress yesterday instead of her night wear. She pushed the thought at the back of her mind for a while as Natsuki's reaction puzzled and worried her. "What's wrong? Did something happened yesterday..."

The blue haired woman bit her bottom lip, "You...you don't remember?"

There was a sudden ache in Shizuru's chest, _oh kami... did I took advantage of my Natsuki, what did I do..._ "Oh Natsuki, I am sorry if I did something or say something that made you...,"

"You didn't do anything!" Natsuki blurted out, "I...I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry for what I did last night!"

Shizuru's brows crunched, the ache in her chest departed but it did not explain anything, "Whatever did you do?"

In a mumble, Natsuki said, "I kissed you cause I was happy."

"I don't understand...,"

"I was happy cause of all people, you looked for me. I was happy because you want me, nobody ever wanted me because..." Natsuki was surprised from the sudden hug she got from her mistress, "So I kissed you and then..."

Shizuru pushed away a little from the embrace, "So I was not dreaming about that kiss? It really happened?" Natsuki nodded her head in the affirmative, "Oh, then how come I slept on it? I mean, I would have asked you to kiss me more,"

The bright red color that suddenly appears on the smaller woman's face was enough to make the taller one laugh, "God Natsuki, you are really something." she sighed, "So?"

"You fainted." it was said as it was. Flat, without emotion. The two women looked at the entrance of the room to see Mai. "You gave Natsuki a fright when you did that."

Shizuru's eyes widened, "I fainted?"

"Apparently, only Natsuki's kiss could do that." The voice wasn't Mai's but of Chie's who just entered the room with a grin on her face, "Good work Natsuki-chan!"

The hugging stopped, the blue haired woman stepped back and behind Shizuru who faced Chie, "Don't chan me!" Natsuki bellowed.

Chie raised two hand in the air in surrender, "Gomen," then she looked at Shizuru, once again wearing that grin. "Too bad you didn't even get to register if the kiss was sweet or not ne?"

The Fujino heir frowned and huffed, "If you're here to make fun of me, I think you better leave, Natsuki had prepared my bath anyway,"

"Hey, don't be like that, I was just teasing you," Chie looked at Natsuki again, "And again, I am truly astounded to that accomplishment of yours. You have done what no one in this realm have ever dared do!"

Mai laughed at Chie's antics, "Hm, because I kissed Shizuru?" Natsuki asked shyly,

"Nah, for making her faint that is." Chie said winking at the green eyed woman.

"Get out!" Shizuru implored then looked at Mai, "And if you are in this with Chie, you can get out too!"

"Touchee," Chie grinned but did not make any move to get out.

"Hey I was just accompanying Chie here, she said she had an important thing to tell you."

The crimson eyed woman looked at Chie with one brow raised. "So what is it?"

"Okay, sorry I teased you." Chie said though she was grinning, "What I came here for is about your training."

"Natsuki's going to train me,"

"True that, but listen, I guess it will be much easier for you to learn if you actually play poker against those who know how. Natsuki here could guide you as you play, that way you got the teaching and experience at once."

The blue haired woman's eyes widened, "She's going to play outside?"

"That's what I was thinking." Chie said smiling. "I talked this over with that manager of yours...,"

"Nao," Natsuki offered.

"Yeah Nao. And she said she knew some small time gambling houses in the district where we could try our hands, betting little so that we could learn and experience playing without losing much money." The tall woman explained.

"Won't that be dangerous?" Mai asked

"If it get that dangerous, we'll sic Haruka on them." Chie said laughing, and Mai laughed along.

"That's if we could even get Haruka to go to those kind of places. You know how she hates gambling areas, especially small ones where swindlers usually go." Shizuru responded.

"There's not much swindlers on the gambling areas ran by small time gambling lords here," Natsuki explained, "Once a swindler is identified, he or she cannot get out of the place alive, so swindlers stay away from small gambling places as much as they could."

All eyes turned on her, "What?"

"You seem to know a lot about these places?" Chie asked

Natsuki pouted, "I do," she sighed, "You've been talking to Nao and we had been friends for a long time. So what she knows, I know."

"She got a point," Mai said nodding her head.

Silence

"You think we could try and do this?" Shizuru asked her girl friday.

"Yes, but if we are doing this, you can't go there looking like the princess you are." The blue haired woman said.

Shizuru smiled, "So you think I look like a princess?"

"She acts like one too!" Chie intervened.

Crimson eyes glared at the tall woman then refocus on the blue haired woman, now beside her, "If we are doing this, I need to at least know the basic of playing poker."

"That's easy, what's not easy is the ability to bet against the odds." Natsuki said seriously.

"Should I call Nao then and tell her we are on?" Chie asked.

"Yes go on tell her, if I could get the basics down by this afternoon, we could start raiding those gambling houses by tomorrow," she looked at Natsuki, "Right?"

Natsuki just nodded her head while Chie and Mai both replied "Right...," with trepidation.

xxxx maiuniverse xxxx

[beginner's introduction to Texas Holdem: /beginnersintro]

"You need to remember, that Texas Holdem is by far the easiest kind of poker to play." Natsuki began. She was standing at the center of a rectangular mahogany table with green felt cover. She was shuffling the 52 cards while explaining. In front of her seated was Shizuru, her attention on the Blue haired woman as she speaks. At Shizuru's right side was Nao, who came to the mansion after being called by Chie. On Shizuru's left was Chie. Beside Chie was Aoi who decided to be Chie's game advisor. Fumi decided to grace the table, just to humor her boyfriend's sister who will represent him in the upcoming Poker Game. Reito was seated on the chair beside Natsuki, he will be adding tips if in case Natsuki forget something.

"Why, are there other poker games?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes Ru-chan, there's omaha, 7 card stud...," Reito explained smiling

"Okay-okay, we get it." Chie interrupted.

"If a player has special skill on calculating odds, then that player would surely has the highest percentage of winning. But then again, calculating odds is not the 'everything' of poker game. There's a reason why it is called 'poker' after all." Natsuki added.

"The best poker face wins?" Aoi asked, teasing.

"Correct." Reito replied once again. "You can show your opponent your card with the mere change in your expression."

"I always told the pup," Nao said pointing a thumb Natsuki's way, "...that she has no skill in hiding her cards, she won't listen to me." She dropped her shoulders, "Plus the bad luck thing...,"

"Bad luck?" Reito asked in bewilderment.

The ladies except for Fumi eyed each other, "So how do we play this game?" Shizuru asked to divert further queries.

"Have I just been ignored?" Reito asked Fumi who was smiling.

"I think so hon," the pink haired woman,

"So to play poker game, depending on the limit and betting structure, players will place out blinds and antes so there is an initial amount to get things started. This is called _posting_. Antes are a set amount put in the pot by every player in the game prior to cards being dealt while Blinds are the player to the left of the dealer's button (the small blind) and the player two to the left of the button (the big blind), they are required to put up mandatory bets before the cards are dealt. So the dealer shuffles up a standard deck of 52 playing cards." Natsuki raised the cards she was shuffling, "Like what I am doing now."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Each player is dealt two private cards face down. These are called your _hole cards_ or _pocket cards_. Then there is a round of betting starting with the player to the left of the blinds. This is the _preflop_ betting round. Like most games of poker, players can call, raise, or fold. After the betting round ends, the dealer discards the top card of the deck. This is called a _burn card_. This is done to prevent cheating. The dealer then flips the next three cards face up on the table. This is called _the flop_. These are communal cards that anyone can use in combination with their two pocket cards to form a poker hand." Natsuki then started arranging cards. Starting from one pair to royal flash. "Now all these I've done are the poker hands. Two pairs is better than one, trio is better than two pairs, straight is better than the three and all of it is topped by full house..." she continued while pointing on the sets she made. "Remember: Diamond has the greatest value, followed by hearts, then spade then flower. Any question so far?"

Natsuki watched as the players on the table shook their heads in the negative.

"Good, now, the player to the left of the dealer starts another betting round. After the betting concludes, the dealer burns again then flips another communal card onto the table. This is called the _turn_. The player to the left of the dealer begins another round of betting. In many types of games, this is where the bet size doubles. Again, the dealer burns a card and places a final card face up on the table. This is called the _river_. Players can now use any of the five cards on the table or the two cards in their pocket to form a five card poker hand. There is one final round of betting starting with the player to the left of the dealer. After that, we have the _showdown_. Players who have not folded reveal their hands, beginning with the player to the left of the last player to call. Players use a combination of their pocket cards and the community cards to form a five card poker hand. The player who shows the best hand wins! Although sometimes players with the same hand split the pot."

"In the Poker Championship, there is no 'splitting rule'," Reito added. "When the last two players have the same hand, the players will continue to play, the bets will be retained and new sets of cards will be dealt. The pot money therefore increases until one of the two wins."

Shizuru frowned, "Which means you can really lose everything to this game?"

Reito nodded.

Silence

"I guess it is best that we who knows how to play show you beginners?" Nao said smirking.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." Aoi said in agreement.

So Reito, Natsuki, Fumi and Nao played while the others watch.

xxxx maiuniverse xxxx

Nao had already set the time of the party's departure to the second district, where the small time gambling houses were located. It had been decided that Chie and Shizuru will play, since the tall actress deemed that she needs the adventure at least before she tie the knots with Aoi. Everyone agreed to it in the condition that Chie will disguise herself and act appropriately, which the actress gladly accept. She thought, acting was her forte and she could do disguise well.

Haruka was roped by Shizuru to come, and the only reason the blonde haired woman agreed was that, she wants to keep an eye on the blue haired woman and her "manager".

As soon as the group decided to turn in the night, Nao pulled Natsuki somewhere private.

"WHA?!" Natsuki asked the red head angrily,

"Oi pup, don't give me that tone, you owe a lot now!"

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes, "Is this really about money Nao?"

The red head tapped Natsuki's head, "Yes and no!" she looked from side to side to make sure no one followed them. "Look, all of this started because of money anyway, but I pulled you here not because I want some from you." Nao was frowning, "I may like money too much, but I'm not that evil."

Natsuki bit her lips and looked at Nao apologetically, "Gomen...,"

"Save that for later, I dragged you here because I think we were conned."

"Conned? By who?"

"By Takeda! Who else?"

"And what does Takeda got to do with this?"

Nao and Natsuki's eyes widened and their head turned to the source of the voice...

"Fumi...sama...,"

End Chapter 11

Next: What is Fumi's reaction and what will she do? The girls will paint the town green! (I mean they're gonna play poker!)


End file.
